Until Forever Ends
by Lady Calliope
Summary: --Complete-- A chance meeting between Trunks and a mysterious girl with a dark past entangles the Saiyan in much more than he bargained for. Epilogue: understanding and hope. Trunks x OC.
1. Prelude

A/N: Well, here it is. The first DBZ fanfic I ever wrote, and my first fanfic in general. This is the edited, re-edited, and edited again version, three years later. Beware, when I first wrote this I mixed up aspects of both Mirai Trunks and "normal" Trunks that I was too lazy to fix. This takes place in the "normal" Trunks timeline, however. You know, the one where everybody didn't die.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z (or it would have more romance in it/less destroy-the-earth plot). That honor belongs to Toriyama Akira-san. I will not repeat this again! ^_^  
  
Prelude  
  
«Why am I so alone? Why do I have to be this way, refusing to trust anyone and not letting anyone near me? It's such a desolate existence. But at least when you're alone, you can't get hurt.» The thoughts raced through Kari's mind as she stood by the roaring waterfall, gazing up occasionally from her inner conflict at the clear and starry night sky.  
  
From underneath the sweeping willow tree, the full moonlight reflecting off of the small, sapphire lake highlighted her elegant features. Her long, chestnut hair flowed gracefully around her oval face, giving her the appearance of princess of the night. Which she was, not princess of the night that is, but princess of her home planet, Arquinia.  
  
Her lavender eyes showed with confusion and her delicate face reflected a meditative look as she thought these things over. Fingering her necklace in her hands, the one she had received when she had turned nine, she recalled her sparse memories of Arquinia: her gentle mother and loving father, and her impulsive yet sweet younger siblings.  
  
But she also remembered the day her whole world came crashing down, like a glass ornament shattering at her feet. The day when they, the Tsunias, attacked her kingdom and her family, leaving her with nothing but fragments of her past and memories she couldn't erase...  
  
She concentrated on her silver necklace with the two interlocked rings and an iridescent sapphire in between them. It was her family crest and it held a special power: whenever her family or the one she truly loved, her soulmate, was near it or holding it, it would shine brighter than the sun. There was one catch though: the one she loved had to love her just as strongly in return. It had been dull since she had left Arquinia, and she suspected that it would never glow again.  
  
Loneliness had been her savior, but it had also been her tormentor. While it helped to protect her from experiencing pain at the loss of someone she cared for, it also left her feeling like a part of her was missing, a nameless void aching to be filled. But her previous experiences with pain refused to allow her to fill that void with feelings for someone else, because she was sure she would only lose that person as fate once again played another one of its cruel macabre jokes.  
  
People wanted to befriend her, but no one could understand her reasons or her history, especially no one from Earth. They were all too simple and wouldn't believe such things. They preferred to shut out all traces of pain and devastation, and delude themselves in a flawless reality that they themselves create. Her story would only help to shatter that precious fairy- tale world, and survivors of true pain like herself were shunned for that very reason.  
  
She needed someone to care for her, to show her how true love feels and tell her that pain is not all of life. She needed a friend, but in order to have a true friendship they would have to know the real her, and she couldn't allow that. Day after day she would put on her fake façade and act differently from who she really was, so no one would really form a relationship with her. She had a reason she acted this way: she was scared. Scared to love anyone or let anyone love her, because she didn't want to be hurt again.  
  
She had already foolishly trusted herself to another: Yamora. He had disillusioned her and hurt her to the point where she was on the verge of self-destruction. That was the second time she had experienced true loneliness as her tormentor, and she refused to allow that to happen again.  
  
«But if being alone is such a good thing, then why do I feel so incomplete?»  
  
Lost and confused, Kari stared at her reflection in the clear water and wondered if anyone would ever love her, or if she would ever be able to trust someone enough to love again and make the sapphire glow.  
  
A slight breeze stirred through the branches, making them sway gently as she clutched her necklace in her hand and stared into the clear night, the stars twinkling like diamonds in a sea of darkness. Looking down she thought, «Maybe one day I will find someone who will show me that happiness and love really exist, that life is not just a cruel joke played on us by those who delight in causing pain. And in this realization, I will find the one who will make my necklace glow like the stars...»  
  
As Kari allowed herself this one hopeful thought she glanced up at the sky once more and a saw a shooting star cascade across the night sky, leaving a trail of little, sparkling diamonds as it sailed away into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Look at me, you may think you see who I really am But you'll never know me. Ev'ry day, it's as if I play a part Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world, But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else, for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly That burns with a need to know the reason why Why must we all conceal What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else, for all time When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
© Christina Aguilera, 1999 


	2. Late Night Java

1 Chapter 1: Late Night Java  
  
«I've never seen two people that fight more than my parents,» Trunks thought, shaking his head as he wandered around the small, lush park. It was a chilly night, but he was wearing his Capsule Corp. jacket and didn't feel the crispness in the air. His parents were having a fight for the fifth time that day and he hadn't wanted to stick around and listen to them bicker at each other a second longer.  
  
Walking through the serene setting of the park, his lavender hair swayed gently in the breeze as he looked up at the glistening night sky. «I wonder just how many worlds there are that we don't even know exist.»  
  
Trunks enjoyed the park in darkness more than any other time. Usually, he would walk through the crowded sidewalks during the day and be bombarded by anonymous girls asking him for a date or a phone number. He was extremely shy and easily embarrassed, so he usually just hurried as fast as he could to escape the madness before everyone saw the rosy color of his cheeks.  
  
He knew he was good looking, but he didn't handle girls that well. *That * was Goten's department. He chuckled at the thought of his life-long friend and the many girlfriends he had accumulated over the years. Trunks had had girlfriends too, but they were never...well...right. After a few weeks, the spark that had drawn him to a certain girl would fade away like a dying ember, and leave him right back where he had started.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed something with his ki. He looked up as he heard the sound of an object coming fast and furious towards him through the air. His gaze darted everywhere but he couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sword with a razor sharp edge flying at his head. Before he could grab it though, he found himself face down on the ground, just barely avoiding a very close haircut.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see what had pushed him, and was prepared to counter attack, when his eyes rested on the owner of the weapon. It was a young woman, maybe twenty or so, with elegant chestnut hair and a gorgeous body. She was sporting a clinging black tank top and baggy dark, blue jeans. Surprisingly, what kept his interest were her lavender eyes, shining out from underneath an extremely concerned countenance.  
  
"Gomen nasai," she apologized, her eyes reflecting her sincerity. "I was just practicing over there and then you came out of nowhere! I'm sorry if I pushed you a little hard but I figured you'd rather have a few scrapes instead of a missing head!" she rushed to explain herself. This had not been the best of nights.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Daijobu," he replied, his eyes scanning the weapon. "That's some blade you've got there, though. You been practicing long?"  
  
She sheathed her sword into the case strapped to her back. I guess it's the only way to travel, Trunks mused.  
  
"I've been using it ever since I can remember. It's sort of a family thing," Kari told him. She didn't dare tell him that her family had been known as the best group of swordsmen on Arquinia.  
  
"Honto? Me, too! I mean, I've been fighting with one since I was little."  
  
She reached down a hand to pull him up and yanked him onto his feet. He was taken aback by her strength, and even her speed in reaching him before he could react to the threat. «Maybe she just works out a lot. Besides, Krillin is human and he's really strong. Who am I kidding? He's the strongest human on Earth!»  
  
"Again, gomen nasai. I don't ever mean to kill people when I come here," she apologized meekly. Glancing up at the darkening cloudy night sky she said, "Well, I better get going, it looks like it's about to rain. Maybe I'll see you around." She turned to leave, her chestnut hair swaying gently behind her in the sudden cool breeze that had stirred the stillness of the evening.  
  
For reasons beyond his comprehension, Trunks felt he couldn't let her leave just yet. Something in his gut was telling him there was more to this girl than what meets the eye. "Hey, do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something? Coffee always calms my nerves after a brush with death," he offered, grinning.  
  
At first, she hesitated. She knew the conversation would turn to the rudimentary things like family and home, and she wasn't prepared to let down her defenses surrounding her true identity for anyone. Still, something about his smile and the circumstances convinced her. Her instincts had never steered her wrong before... Besides, coffee sounds pretty good right now. "Hai, why not? By the way, I'm Kari. And you are.?"  
  
"Trunks, Trunks Briefs," he supplied, extending his hand to her.  
  
"Alright then, Trunks, let's go have some coffee," Kari said, shaking his hand as she flashed a friendly smile at him.  
  
He was absolutely bewildered by her, like she was a spool of mystery just waiting to be unthread one delicate strand at a time. He wanted to know more about her, her skills, where she came from, anything and everything.  
  
They walked down the dim, deserted streets and found a small twenty-four hour coffee shop and stepped inside just as the rain started coming down. They ordered their coffee and sat down at a table by the window, watching the rain as it came down in sheets and thunder and lightning clapped incessantly. Talking as they sipped, Trunks began to learn a little more about the history behind this mysterious woman.  
  
At least, it was what he thought was the truth behind her. Kari had plenty of stories to spin for any chance occasion such as this.  
  
Her parents had put her up for adoption when she was nine, and as a last present they had given her a sword. Life at the adoption center was miserable for her and so she ran away. She had been living on her own since then and hadn't ever had a place to call home. Immediately Trunks offered his house to her, after all it was huge, but she said she had finally saved up enough money from odd jobs to rent her own apartment and had already put a bid in.  
  
In return, Kari learned much about the young man in front of her whom she had previously thought to be common.  
  
He lived in a mansion of a house and his mother was the president of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. His father, Vegita, was brusque and curt most of the time. He was always cutting him down or commenting on his weakness of strength, but sometimes, far and few between, he would get a word of praise from his father. He knew his dad cared for him, his pride just wouldn't allow him to show it, and so Trunks didn't mind the constant berating.  
  
His parents fought and bickered incessantly, though, and that's why he came to the park often at night. But he knew they both loved one another very much and they demonstrated unswerving loyalty towards each other when things got rough. Kari was absolutely transfixed by the stories that this lavender-haired young man was telling her, and she felt her a small part of her defenses slowly being chipped away by the gentleness in the depths of those cobalt orbs.  
  
At one-thirty she announced it was time to head home. As they were leaving the coffee shop, though, something flashed through Trunks' mind. "Oi, can I have your phone number?" he asked innocently. He felt as if there was a great deal more to this young woman than what she was telling him, and he fully intended to find out what it was. He wanted to rid himself of this nagging feeling in his gut and satisfy his curiosity.  
  
Seeing the surprised and guarded expression on her face at the mention of his request, he quickly added a reason to his last question. "Maybe we could do something this weekend. You can meet my best friend, Goten. He's a nice guy but, if he gets carried away, just smack him and it should be fine," Trunks said with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
Kari regarded him warily, not knowing what to make of his sudden impulsive suggestion. She felt her defenses quickly rise up once again, until a gentle voice inside of her urged her to let down her walls, just this once. «Damn my instincts. They're going to get me killed.» "Hai. I don't have a home phone number, but I do have a cell phone."  
  
They exchanged numbers and sayonaras, and then went their separate ways. The rain was finally letting up and the sky was once again becoming visible between the scattered storm clouds. The stars were twinkling almost mischievously beside the pale crescent moon, as if whispering amongst themselves that this chance meeting between the two was more than just a simple twist of fate. 


	3. Genie In a Glass Box

1 Chapter 2: Genie In a Glass Box  
  
"Oi, where have you been?" Goten questioned as soon as Trunks walked in the front door.  
  
"Out," he replied simply. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came over about eleven. I wanted to tell you about this new club that's opening tomorrow night, and your mom said you had left at about ten thirty," he explained. "I...um.told 'em I'd.wait up for you," he added, obviously floundering for an excuse to hide something.  
  
"Translation:," Trunks began, "my dad said you had better stay up and see what time I come home because he's too tired to wait up and pound me. And if you didn't, he was looking for a new punching bag and thought you fit the description perfectly." Trunks knew his dad too well to believe that he'd ever "ask" for anything. Vegita would just take whatever it was he wanted or force other people to get it for him, the latter being his favorite.  
  
"Yea, something like that," Goten grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, where were you, man? I know you stay out late, but till two in the morning on a weekday?" he quipped as they moved silently into the kitchen.  
  
"I was walking in the park, you know how I do that when my parents are at it, anyway, and I was almost decapitated by a runaway sword. Turned out it belonged to this girl named Kari. We got to talking and went for some coffee afterwards. I guess I just didn't realize the time," Trunks explained quickly as he grabbed an apple from the refrigerator.  
  
"A girl? That's why?" Goten exclaimed. "Man, even when it's midnight the girls are chasing you! You know how jealous I am right now? Was she, you know, easy on the eyes?" Goten queried, eyes shining with male curiosity. Of course, the last question was the one he thought was the most important.  
  
"Hai, very. She had this long brown hair and the most beautiful eyes. They were lavender! Bet you've never seen eyes like that before," he asserted, biting his apple. His face became preoccupied at the recollection, and his mind wandered back to that feeling, that certain something, that wouldn't let her leave his mind.  
  
"Eyes? Right. Of course. You sure that was the only thing you were looking at, Trunks?" Goten asked mischievously, the light from the refrigerator glinting off of his impish smile.  
  
That comment almost cost him a broken nose. "She's not like that!" Trunks almost yelled. Quickly regaining his composure, though, he added, "Anyway, I got her phone number and we might try to do something this weekend."  
  
"Why not go to the club tomorrow?" Goten ventured, not entirely sure of his friend's next move after that last outburst. "It's Saturday, and it'd be a great thing to do on a Saturday night! No punks allowed, though. I guess that means I'm gonna need a makeover," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah right! You're Mr. Polite Society, ne? Well, let's not go too far," Trunks said, grinning. "But sure, that's sounds fun. I'll call her in the morning."  
  
He started to walk away and then wheeled around, a sudden uneasy look settling over his normally placid features. "You will tell my dad I got home at 11:30 right? So he won't pound me for staying out when I could have been training?"  
  
"Oi, sure! That's what friends are for, ne? I'll see ya tomorrow! Ja ne!"  
  
Trunks smiled, "Ja ne, Goten."  
  
He made his way up to his room without too much noise and climbed into bed. He lie there for a while, thinking back through the night's adventitious events. Kari seemed really kind and carefree, but he still had that nagging feeling in his gut. Eventually, though, it gave way to drowsiness, and he was soon fast asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Trunks! Breakfast!" his mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
" Woman! Don't scream so loud! Maybe he doesn't want to come down here and eat your poison food! What the hell is this anyway?" he heard Vegita retaliate from downstairs.  
  
Trunks smiled. Every morning it was the same thing and it never changed, but he liked it that way. He knew he lived in the most dysfunctional family in the universe, but even dysfunctional families have routines to live by and his family was no exception.  
  
Dragging himself out of bed, he pulled his shirt on and made his way downstairs. As he trudged into the kitchen he yawned, "Ohaiyo gomzaimasu, minna."  
  
"Don't you good morning me! Where the hell were you last night? You certainly weren't home by a decent hour!" his father blasted from the table.  
  
"I was taking a walk. I met a girl and we talked for a while, then I came home. Ask Goten, he'll tell you," Trunks recollected, sounding tired. "Speaking of that, I've got to call her. Goten and I are taking her to this new club tonight." He seemed to perk up at this realization.  
  
"A girl? Club? The hell you are! You are training with me today until I say you can stop!" his father commanded.  
  
"I'll make up for it tomorrow, Otouson, I promise. Right now I have a phone call to make."  
  
"Trunks, make sure you eat your breakfast, ne? I don't want you going without food for hours!" Bulma said. Smiling, Trunks promised he would.  
  
"Oi, you're making a lot of promises today. How about promising to take me to the club tonight? I haven't been out in a day!" Bra whined from the table, where she was pouring over one of her multiple fashion magazines.  
  
"Gomen, Bra. Not this time," he apologized.  
  
Trunks downed some toast and eggs, which, for a half-Saiyan, meant he ate enough food to feed a family of four, and went to call Kari. He finally reached her on the third ring and proposed the plan for that night and gave her the details. Enthusiastically, she agreed, but she informed him she would meet them at the club. Trunks insisted on picking her up, but she denied, telling him he would be pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Well, gomen to leave so soon, but I've got a few things to take care. I'll see you tonight! Ja!" she said, hanging up.  
  
He hung up, smiling but confused. «Tonight is going to be great.» But what did she mean when she'd said he would be pleasantly surprised?!  
  
* * * *  
  
By the time Goten and Trunks arrived at the club there was a wild mob pushing to get in through the doors. Huge bouncers outside the club's main entrance were turning people away if their name didn't appear on the guest list, or if they were dressed inappropriately. "How are we ever going to get inside there, oh genius one?" Trunks asked sarcastically. Goten hadn't said anything about reservations!  
  
"Chill out! I got it under control," he returned confidently.  
  
Trunks was hesitant but followed him up to the front of the crowd so they could talk to the manager and, hopefully, get inside.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I believe my friend and I have our names on your little list there," Goten interposed.  
  
"Names," he demanded.  
  
"Briefs and Son," Goten provided.  
  
"Gomen, sir, but neither name appears on this list. Try again next time," the tall, skinny man replied smugly.  
  
"Oh great, now how are we supposed to get in, Goten? I promised Kari we'd meet her here!" Trunks said, exasperated. This was just great!  
  
"Chotto matte, sir," the manager said as he overheard the name. "Did you just say you were meeting a Kari here? Ms. Kari?" the blonde man asked hurriedly.  
  
"Hai... She's a friend of ours and she told us to meet her here," Trunks answered, more than a little confused.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, sirs, there must have been a misunderstanding!" he suddenly rushed to apologize. "Please, come in. And could you put in a good word for me with Ms. Kari?" he added slyly.  
  
"Right. Sure, my good man," replied Goten, slapping him on the back. After they were inside, Goten yelled triumphantly over the noise, "I told you to leave everything to me! You didn't think I could get us in here!"  
  
"Actually, Kari is the one who got us in," Trunks corrected. "Anyway, I wonder what that guy meant when he said to put in a good word. Does she work here or something?" he wondered aloud.  
  
While scanning the room for Kari, he had a chance to take in their rather luxurious surroundings. A space was set up in front of a large stage area with tables, chairs, and booths to lounge in and watch the show, and a few people had decided to take a break from dancing and talk in that vicinity. Near the lounging area there was a crowded dance floor with a DJ stand and strobe lights, and adjacent to the DJ stand there was a bar where many people sat sipping idly at their drinks. The multi-colored lights were bouncing off the walls and people as the music pulsed throughout the club.  
  
All the people there were dressed in their finest tuxedos and dresses, dancing wildly to the music. The bartender was taking orders from the many groups of dancers, but there was no Kari to be seen anywhere. Suddenly, when Trunks was thinking about flying up a little bit to get a better view, the DJ made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, would you please take your seats and give it up for the star of tonight, the beautiful diva of Chez Mode, Ms. Kari!"  
  
Everyone was clapping excitedly as the house lights dimmed and a faint music started playing in the background. Trunks and Goten were shocked and amazed at hearing their friend's name mentioned in that context, but they got over it in time to rush and grab some seats at a front row table, though not without knocking a few people over, that is...  
  
The house lights went out and the stage lights came to life, casting shadows over the stage area and a young woman standing in the middle of it. The music started playing louder, and Kari opened her mouth and began to sing beautifully, her voice flowing like smooth, sweet wine being poured and intoxicating the audience. Trunks recognized the song as a popular American one, but his whole attention was focused on Kari as she slowly emerged from the shadows.  
  
She was wearing a long, deep blue strapless dress that fit the curves of her body tightly and shimmered as she moved. Her long, chestnut hair was pulled up, but little wisps of it were hanging down from the updo and around her face, and her violet eyes were intensified amazingly by the lights. She looked positively radiant and Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of her, and neither could anyone else including Goten. Her fluid voice was extremely pleasing to the ears as she sang and moved seductively around the stage area with the music, microphone in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of loneliness  
  
Waiting for someone to release me  
  
You're lickin' you're lips and blowing kisses my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away.  
  
My body's sayin' let's go  
  
But my heart is sayin' no.  
  
The music's banging and the light's down low  
  
Just one more dance and we're good to go  
  
Waitin' for someone who needs me  
  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
  
but that don't me it's gotta be tonight  
  
My body's sayin' let's go  
  
But my heart is sayin' no.  
  
If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me in the right way  
  
If you want to be with me I can make your wish come true  
  
You gotta make a big impression gotta like what you do  
  
If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you want to be with me I can make your wish come true  
  
Just come and set me free, Baby and I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on in, meow.  
  
© Christina Aguilera, 1999  
  
After she had finished entrancing the audience, the music faded out, cheers echoed throughout the building, and Kari stooped to accept the many roses flying onstage for her during the resounding applause that followed her performance. After collecting the many flowers in her arms, she blew kisses to the audience, waved, and glided offstage.  
  
Trunks was giving a standing ovation with the rest of the guys, who were whistling and shouting at her. He looked down as the clapping ebbed and saw Goten staring up at him, his jaw dropped down to his knees.  
  
"Tha...that's the girl you met yesterday?" Goten choked, shocked. "I hate you! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, and you know I've seen a lot of girls," he added smugly.  
  
"Hai. That's Kari. She's really amazing," Trunks confirmed, momentarily glancing at the stage where she had been. "Oi, you want to get out of here and go meet her?" Trunks asked, waving his hand in front of Goten's unblinking face.  
  
"KAMI, HAI! I mean," Goten caught himself, blushing. "Sure."  
  
"You better not try anything on her, Goten," Trunks warned. "If you do, I'll have to give you another beating, just like I did last time we sparred, " he added half-threateningly.  
  
"Beat me? Yeah right! That was a fluke! Bring it on!" Goten returned jokingly.  
  
"How about later? Right now we have a star to go congratulate!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kari was attempting to arrange the dozens of roses she had received after her first performance. She would have never expected her new job to be such a hit! She had only taken on the job as another way of bringing in extra money, but she was really starting to like it. Overwhelmed with shock and happiness, she almost didn't hear the knock on her dressing room door. She opened it slightly, saw Trunks smiling face, and opened it wide.  
  
"Congratulations, Kari! You were...so...there are no words to describe it! And you look great!" Trunks complimented, as he gave her a hug and the bouquet of tulips that he had bought in the club. He had discovered they sold flowers for the purpose of giving them to the performers. "I thought I might try something other than roses," Trunks chuckled.  
  
"These are beautiful! Arigatou, Trunks!"  
  
Just as Kari was turning to go and find a separate vase for the flowers, Goten tapped her shoulder and, along with an elaborate bow, handed her a bouquet of white roses. "A gorgeous bunch of flowers for a gorgeous young woman," he said as eloquently as he could.  
  
"You must be Goten," Kari surmised, amused. "I've heard all about you from Trunks. Thank you for the flowers, and dozo yoroshiku."  
  
At the mentioning of Trunks' name, Goten shot him a glance and Trunks put his hands up defensively in the air. "I was just telling her to smack you if you got carried away."  
  
"Domo, man. Now she's not gonna wanna talk to me!" Goten alleged through clenched teeth.  
  
"Iie, calm down; I'd love to talk to you! Any friend of Trunks is a friend of mine. Besides, I liked the whole debonair élan thing. It was great!" she laughed.  
  
Goten blushed a little more, but laughed wholeheartedly. They began talking about a broad range of topics; from what kind of noodles were the best to what clubs were the best party places. Of course, Goten said the club they were at was the greatest because Kari worked there. She laughed, thanking him, then suggested they get going.  
  
"I don't want you guys to spend the whole night down here in my dressing room and miss the party! Come on, I'll introduce you to Ryo, the bartender. He's a really nice guy and he's so hilarious!" Kari praised.  
  
She laughed as Trunks and Goten agreed and she took their proffered arms, leading them up to the main floor.  
  
«I can't believe I was ever worried about being hurt by people like Trunks and Goten. Maybe Fate isn't as cruel as I first thought she was, but only time will tell. But still...Maybe I'm just getting soft.» 


	4. Shadows in the Twilight

1 Chapter 3: Shadows in the Twilight  
  
Kari, Trunks, and Goten made their way up to the pulsating main floor of the club. She had to release both her grip on both of them to avoid being smacked upside the head with the flailing arms of the dancers. With Goten and Trunks clearing the way for her, she led them up to the bar and introduced them to the bartender, Ryo, who greeted them very openly. He gave Kari a kiss on the cheek and congratulated her on a spectacular performance.  
  
"I'm telling you, Kari, now that we've got you on board, this place is going to be packed every Saturday night!" Ryo asserted while drying a glass with his hand towel.  
  
She smiled. "Arigatou, Ryo. That's really sweet. But let's not forget who the real star is here! What would these people do if you weren't here to water them down after all that dancing?"  
  
They both laughed as Trunks stole a furtive glance at Kari. There was definitely something different about her, but what in Dende's name could it be? «I'm going to end up as crazy as Babaa if I can't forget about it.»  
  
He decided now would be a most opportune time to explore the surroundings a bit more and give the two friends some time to talk by themselves. But as he turned to leave, Ryo broached a topic that piqued his interest and wiped all thoughts of mingling from his mind.  
  
Ryo had leaned his head closer to Kari's so as not to alert the people around him and began to whisper. "Kari, watch yourself tonight. You-know- who showed up and was watching you pretty closely onstage. He came by and asked if I knew where your dressing room was. Promise me you'll be careful, ne Kari?" Ryo urged, looking her straight in the face with concern.  
  
"Kami, you're serious? When is he going to leave me alone! I told him it's over, why won't he stay away?" she returned, sounding slightly afraid.  
  
"I don't think he's ever gonna leave you alone, Kari," Ryan averred seriously. "For him, it's not over. I'm trusting you guys to be my eyes when I'm not around, " he said suddenly, turning to Trunks and Goten. "If anything happens to her, I'm coming after you both!"  
  
At this assertion, both hastily agreed. "You have our word," Goten assured him.  
  
"Arigatou, Ryo. You'll let me know if you see him again, ne?" Kari asked, anxiety resurfacing on her countenance.  
  
"Hai, of course, Kari! You're my girl, and I wouldn't do that to you," Ryan avowed. They had been good friends since the day they had met, and he wasn't going to jeopardize her safety to save his own life.  
  
Kari thanked him again and went to sit down on a creamy colored bar stool. As she collapsed onto the seat, she put her tanned hands to her face and shook her head to clear her mind.  
  
The one person who could cause her more pain and suffering than a thousand lurid deaths was still following her just as relentlessly as he always had.  
  
At that moment she wished that she had never come to Earth. It was because of people like him that she was always so alone and would remain that way for an interminable amount of time. Because of him, her life was a living hell. Her head was reeling with fear and regret when two concerned faces appeared in front of her.  
  
"Who is this guy that's got you all worked up?" Trunks asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Yeah, who is it? Old boyfriend? Don't worry, Kari, we won't let him near you," Goten reassured her.  
  
She nodded her head at Goten's last question, confirming that her oppressor was her ex-boyfriend. Looking as if she was on the verge of having a mental breakdown, there wasn't anything anyone, not even her, could do about it.  
  
Kari decided she had better convey the whole story to them if they were to truly understand the situation. "He's my old boyfriend, Yamora; the only one I've ever had. We dated for a while when I first came here, but I broke it off because I couldn't handle a boyfriend at the time and he was getting too aggressive with me. I told him it was over between us, but he didn't listen."  
  
"He's been following me everywhere, indefatigably. He's not a weakling, so I suppose there's some reason for concern, but I'm not a weakling either," she explained, looking up at the two of them. "I can take care of myself, you guys. Don't worry about it," she added confidently, though Trunks caught what he thought to be a flicker of doubt in her eyes.  
  
She smiled and thanked them for their concern, but decided this was putting a damper on the party. Pulling herself up off the chair, and pushing all thoughts of Yamora out of her head, she offered to dance with them. Goten declined and said he was going to talk with Ryo and see if he could find this guy. As he left for the bar, Trunks and Kari smiled at each other.  
  
He led her out to the dance floor, and soon they were dancing around wildly to the fast-paced music streaming throughout the club. As they were moving the lights reflected off Kari's face, making her look positively exotic. Her chestnut hair gently swiped at her tanned skin as they laughed and her lavender eyes were on fire. «It's no wonder this guy wants her so badly» Trunks found himself thinking.  
  
Kari was smiling, laughing, and genuinely enjoying herself. It was really one of those truly perfect moments in life of which she had experienced so precious few. By that time, Trunks had taken off his dark suit jacket and rolled up his white shirtsleeves. The lights were bouncing off him and his muscles were clearly pronounced as they danced. Hanging loosely around his chiseled face, his lavender hair accented his already defined features. «You're different from others, aren't you, Trunks? Maybe I'm the only one who can see it, but something tells me you can sense it too.»  
  
Eventually, when the song ended and another one began playing, he announced he was parched to the point of unconsciousness. He offered to get Kari something and she told him a simple chardonnay would suffice nicely. «I guess I shouldn't be surprised by a "simple chardonnay". This really is a classy place» he thought as he made his way through the throng of people. After he had left the dance area, Kari moved away from the throbbing crowd of dancers and off to the side against one of the brick walls of the building.  
  
As she leaned back against the wall, she opened her sapphire bag and pulled out her cell-phone. When she looked up again, she screamed. Her pulse was pounding as she recognized the face of a man she saw in her nightmares staring her straight in the eye.  
  
Yamora.  
  
His eyes sparkled with something inhuman as he pinned her against the wall by her slight shoulders and whispered, almost politely, "You were great tonight. I was watching you the whole time. Would you dance with me, Kari?"  
  
"I've missed you a lot and I want to make it up to you," he added slyly, looking her up and down.  
  
"Get away from me, Yamora! I told you it was over! But, then again, you were never very good at handling rejection, now were you?" she shot back coldly. Quickly composed her shaking nerves, she realized she had to get a hold of herself if she didn't want something even worse to occur. She twisted his arm and pinned it behind his back, moving so swiftly he didn't have time to stop her.  
  
"I guess I have to ' rub you the right way' to get you to come back to me, ne?" he mocked callously. He spun around and this time he grabbed her shoulders with one hand and her slender waist with the other, pinning her against him. His grip was as strong as steel and she was struggling to break free his grasp when someone tapped him forcefully on the shoulder. Irritated, Yamora turned to see Trunks glaring ferociously at him.  
  
"Let her go, " Trunks said, his voice low and threatening. He had come back just in time to hear Yamora's last comment about her and he had had to restrain his power so he didn't turn Super Saiyan in the middle of the crowded place.  
  
"Who are you, pretty boy? This isn't your business!" Yamora shouted at him.  
  
Kari sensed Trunks' power level rise higher at the comment. «At least my skills can be used for something other than self-defense» she thought as she watched the two face off. The fighting background she possessed was something she had yet to tell Trunks about and didn't want to if she could help it. She didn't want to reveal everything about herself just yet, despite her growing trust towards him. «I guess I really haven't changed that much» she silently scorned herself. «Even after all this time, I still won't tell anyone the slightest bit about my past.»  
  
Knowing Trunks meant business, she tried to get away to find Goten but Yamora whirled around and grabbed her again just as she tried to make a break for it. «What can I do that won't reveal who I am?! I'm not ready for him to know yet! Dende help me.»  
  
Suddenly, Trunks grabbed Yamora's shoulder, whipped him around, and punched him in the face. He followed up the punch by grabbing Yamora's shoulders and jabbing his knee into his stomach. Yamora spit and coughed, doubling over in agony, which gave Kari time to grab Trunks and head for the bar, away from the crowd that was rapidly forming around them.  
  
She thought his actions were justified and was thankful he was there, but they had to get out of the building before her manager showed up. She knew she was fired without even being told, but the thought didn't faze her at that point. Pulling Goten away from the bar, she lead them both quickly to the door, shoving anyone in her way.  
  
As soon as they got outside into the cool, city air, something came over Kari. She tore away from them with a speed so quick Trunks and Goten could barely make her out in the darkness. Unfortunately, they could easily keep up and took off after her, catching up with her as she was approaching a building two miles away from the club.  
  
As they ran, Trunks told Goten what had happened and both of them began to run even faster. They had to hand it to her that she could run like she did in platform sandals and a long dress, but they cut her off and forced her to stop. Through her anger and humiliation and tears, she looked up just in time to see them standing in front of her. Coming to a sudden halt, she staggered back against the clear glass store window near which they had stopped.  
  
She put her hands to her tear-streaked face and slid down the window, dropping to the ground and hugging her knees, with her head turned away from them. They bent down and Goten put his arms on her shoulders, forcing her to turn towards them.  
  
"Kari, whatever this guy did to you, he'll pay for it. I promise. But you can't take off on us like that. How are we supposed to protect you if you won't let us near you?" Goten chided softly, stroking her hair.  
  
She looked up at them and quietly told them why she had run away from them so suddenly. "He hasn't left me alone since we broke up, and I've sort of gotten used to him stalking me, but now it's getting worse... And now I've dragged you guys into this and it's not fair to you. This is my fight, not yours, and I'll win it. You don't need to worry about me," she assured them.  
  
She was speaking the complete opposite of her true feelings. «If only you guys knew how much strength it took for me to say that.»  
  
They were surprised at her reaction to the night's events, but they didn't want to abandon her now. They were friends now, and they would stick together through thick and through thin, in good times and bad, and nothing could change that. Nothing. After all, that's what friends were for.  
  
After she had calmed down enough to stand, they helped her up and walked her to the park where Trunks and Kari had first met on that fateful night. She sat down lightly on a green park-bench and assured them of her safety. She needed time to herself to think, so she gently urged them to go home and get some rest.  
  
"After all, rescuing a damsel in distress is an energy consuming task!" she joked, attempting to lighten the mood. They smiled and agreed, then bid her good night.  
  
Strolling back through the wooded paths of the park, in the direction of their respective houses, they occasionally glanced up at the twinkling night sky, wondering what other troubles they would encounter. 


	5. Yakisoba and a Secret

Chapter 4: Yakisoba and a Secret  
  
After that night at the club, the three friends grew to become inseparable and found themselves watching the weeks and months fly by like gossamer leaves down a swiftly moving river. When any one of them had a dilemma, like one of Goten's hard break ups, Kari's frightfully attached ex- boyfriend, or one of Vegita's strident outbursts, they could always count on one another.  
  
Eventually, Yamora ceased in his rather aggressive persistence of Kari when he realized Trunks and Goten would never slip and allow her to be within a mile of him. He knew he couldn't defeat both of them, and so he decided the safest thing to do for his general health would be to keep his distance.  
  
But he never stopped watching Kari. He would get her back, he swore to that...  
  
Being friends of course entailed many an interesting visit to Trunks and Goten's respective houses, which allowed Kari to meet everyone. Goten's family was really pleasant and she especially enjoyed going over to his house because it meant she would get to eat Chi-Chi's wonderful cooking. Goku was, surprisingly, very welcoming, which simply amazed her because he was such a powerful man and yet so simple and gentle, if not plain stupid at times. Goten's older brother, Gohan, was very different from his younger brother. He was a very powerful and highly skilled fighter, but chose to expand his mind instead of his martial arts talent. She was told that was due to Chi-Chi's persistent influence. Kari laughed as she tried to picture Goten as a scholar, which was seemingly impossible.  
  
Through time, she also came to know the story of the Saiyans living on Earth: As a baby, Goku was sent to the green world from Planet Vegitasei to destroy and conquer it. He had had a little head injury when he fell from a rocky cliff in the mountains and struck his head on a rock, which resulted in his vicious mission being forgotten and left his Saiyan "programming" a little more than scrambled. Thanks to his little mountain mishap, Goku became Earth's protector instead of its Apocalypse. Vegita was, and still is, Prince of the Saiyans and a very formidable warrior at that. His royal heritage is something he never lets anyone forget about. He was, at one time, the Z-Senshi's worst enemy but after a few desperate battles and some very close calls, he became one of the good guys. Well, at least as good as Vegita could get, that is.  
  
Kari was amazed and spellbound by the history behind this close group of friends and kin, and she wanted to meet Trunks' family, but he was more than a little hesitant. He didn't know exactly how she would react to his father, or how his father would react to her for that matter, but eventually, after a great deal of bargaining, she convinced him to let her meet his royal highness and his queen. So, one day, they all headed over to Trunks' house along with the rest of the Z-Senshi to have dinner at the Briefs' household.  
  
The more she spent time with them, the more Kari was discovering that she enjoyed the company of others as opposed to the solitude of her years past. Although she had not revealed all of her secrets to anyone yet, and hopefully never would, she could sense her inner barriers and defenses growing weaker with each passing day.  
  
Maybe she had been deceiving herself all these lonely years, convincing herself that if she allowed her heart to care for anyone she would only end up losing them and be left in a world of hopeless pain once again. However, she could not bring herself to believe that all her newfound happiness would not come without a price.  
  
A price that she was unwilling to pay again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Night was fast approaching as the group made their way towards Trunks' house. Unbeknownst to the company, the Briefs' household was in tumultuous chaos spurning from Bulma's constant yelling and Vegita's snide comments about everything. He actually wanted to meet Kari, his curiosity had been piqued ever since Trunks had begun spending time with her, and consequently skipping his training, but the proud Prince would never admit that to anyone.  
  
  
  
"Woman, why are you letting those bakas come over here? Don't they know I need to train and I can't do that with Kakarott and all his little friends running around here," Vegita snapped arrogantly.  
  
"Because Trunks and Goten are bringing Kari over and I really want to meet her! Trunks has been talking endlessly about her and how much fun they have when all three of them are together, and I want to see her! If you don't like it, you can go lock yourself in the Gravity Room for all I care!" Bulma shouted back. She detested it when he got like this, which was fairly often, but she knew him well enough to realize that he would not mind meeting Kari as well, although his prominent motivation was probably to see who was keeping Trunks from his training.  
  
The sudden chime ringing throughout the house announced the group's arrival. Bulma flew to the door and opened it wide to receive her friends and her son, giving everyone warm greetings and smiles. As soon as everyone was inside and happily chatting amongst themselves, Trunks introduced Kari to his mother, who greeted her with the utmost friendliness.  
  
"So you're Kari? Nice to finally meet you! I can certainly see why Trunk's would rather spend time with you than here with his father," Bulma asserted, smiling at her son's flushed cheeks.  
  
"Dozo yoroshiku, Briefs-san. Trunks speaks of you quite often. But don't worry, everything he's said so far has been a compliment," Kari assured her, giving her a quick wink.  
  
"Does he now?" Bulma said, raising a lavender eyebrow at him. "Well, everything he says better be nice, or he'll be sleeping on the roof!"  
  
"Don't worry, Okaasan, I don't say anything mean, honto," Trunks averred, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why do I even put up with you?" Bulma retorted sarcastically, slapping him lightly on the cheek. "By the way, Kari, call me Bulma. There's no need for the formalities. Well, you better meet Mr. I'm Better than Anyone Else before he gets mad. Come on Trunks, don't let your friend meet your father without you there! She might need you," Bulma joked, elbowing him in the arm.  
  
«Oh Kami, here we go,» he thought, closing his eyes.  
  
"Vegita! Vegita, get over here now! Kari's here!" Bulma yelled to him from across the room. The group heard this announcement and all the conversing stopped, and everyone began to grow a little nervous. After all, Vegita didn't especially like humans, and all he had known were the strong ones...and then there's Bulma.  
  
"Woman! Don't ever order me around like that! I'll come over when I feel like it!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"Fine then! We'll come to you, Your Highness," Bulma said irritably. Sometimes she hated that man. She really did.  
  
They made their way over towards Vegita, and Trunks was beginning to get sweaty palms and his breathing quickened considerably. He didn't know how his father would handle Kari, a human, and he could only hope that Vegita approved of her. He glanced over to his side to look at her, but she seemed as cool and calm as she could be. Her face was still as gentle and relaxed as ever, and she had a very distinctive, almost royal, air about her. He wondered how she could keep so calm when he was freaking out?!  
  
They finally reached Vegita and Bulma introduced Kari to him, softly reminding him to be nice. She was Trunks' friend and their guest after all...  
  
"So? Why should I care who she is? I'm the Prince." He turned his attention to his son and Kari, who was standing at Trunks' side. "So, this is who's been keeping you from your training? Humph," he scoffed as he looked her over. "She doesn't look like much to me. There's nothing special about these pathetic weakling humans."  
  
In actuality he thought she was very beautiful, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit that. «Leave it to my son to find the best of the best.» "I bet I could get rid of her in a few seconds, if she ever got in the way of your training," he threatened. He would never actually do such a thing, but he had to show Trunks where his training should stand in his priorities.  
  
For some reason, when she overheard that comment, she snapped. All of her former cool was replaced with indignity and anger. Maybe it was because he had insulted her abilities, the same skills that had made her famous in the higher rings of martial arts tournaments. Maybe it was because she had had enough of being treated as a mere human girl, or perhaps it was because she was finally ready to admit to her secret passion of fighting.  
  
Whatever the reason, before she knew what she was saying, Kari blurted out, "Honto? Are you so sure about that?" She had said it quietly, but it was loud enough for Vegita to hear it as he was turning away.  
  
"What did you say?" Vegita growled, the anger evident in his voice. No one insulted the Prince of Saiyans, much less in his own house. "You stupid human! You'll pay for mocking me!" he roared.  
  
"Otouson, matte. She didn't mean it," Trunks pleaded, stepping in front of Kari.  
  
«Well, there's no point in stopping now. Might as well show them just what kind of girl I really am» Kari reasoned to herself. "Yes I did, Trunks. He thinks he can beat me. Well, I'd like to see him try it," Kari challenged. Trunks threw her a confused look mixed with disbelief as she gently moved him out of the way.  
  
"Would you now? Well, see this!" Vegita spat, throwing a punch straight at Kari's face. Much to everyone's complete surprise, Kari disappeared from where she had been standing before Vegita could even get near her with his fist. She reappeared behind him, smiling and tapping him on the shoulder. Furious, Vegita tried to punch her again, but this time she grabbed his fist before he even had a chance.  
  
She didn't want to hurt him, but he was well beyond the point of reason. If she didn't do something and do it fast she was going to be nursing a few broken bones the next day. Still holding his fist, and with a speed so fast she appeared to be standing still, Kari kicked him across the room and through the wall with one swift motion, his body landing hard on the ground outside.  
  
Everyone's jaws were hanging open as Trunks rushed in front of Kari to keep Vegita from counter attacking. Bulma ran outside through the gaping hole to keep Vegita from doing anything too rash. To her surprise, though, he was sitting up in the grass, laughing quietly as he wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth.  
  
"Just as I thought," Vegita murmured quietly to himself. "Maybe I will let Trunks off a little from his training after all." He sounded.pleased.  
  
Bulma was confused beyond words but glad he wasn't planning on going on a warpath. She came back inside to let the group know everything was alright and to talk to Kari, who apologized for the damage and promised to pay for the repairs. But Bulma simply waved away the suggestion with a smile. She was happy someone had finally put Vegita in his place, at least for a while.  
  
The only coherent thought the others could manage to form was, "Wo..wow."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
After the party, everyone thanked Bulma for a great meal and tiptoed as fast as they could past Vegita. They didn't want to stick around him after a girl had kicked him through a wall. Goten and Kari decided to stay a while longer and talk to Trunks, and they intended to stay away from Vegita for the meantime, the thought never crossing their minds that he was actually pleased with Kari.  
  
The trio made their way outside into the cool, fresh night air that was immersing the small woods around Capsule Corp. in a misty fog. There was a crescent moon out that night and it helped to illuminate the lush surroundings. As they walked, none of them dared bring up Kari's fight with Vegita.  
  
But finally curiosity got the better of Goten. "Where did you learn to fight like that? I never knew you knew martial arts."  
  
"Well," Kari began, "it's a long story, but I'll give you the Cliffs notes version. I've been practicing the martial arts since I was a little girl. It's another family thing. We're all sword swingers and kung fu fighters," she laughed. "I have actually won a lot of tournaments; it's how I keep up the income. It also helps when I'm on and off the streets; the downtown area can be pretty rough on a girl."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us before?" Trunks wondered aloud. He didn't want to intrude into her personal affairs, after all, that was her business, but he had to know why. As her friend he felt he had the right to know just what she was capable of.  
  
"You never asked," she replied simply. "You knew I fought with the sword, but you never bothered to ask if I knew martial arts. So, I just never brought it up." While that was the truth, Kari didn't want to admit the real reason she didn't tell them. She wasn't prepared to reveal everything about herself just yet, especially when she was just learning to accept the fact that people actually cared about her as a person. What would they do if they found out who she really was?  
  
Trunks decided not to push the issue and they continued to walk on into the woods. However, he couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding any more secrets from them. He felt slightly beguiled by her actions, and began to have the suspicion there was more to her story than what she had told him, perhaps even something that could end up harming his family and friends. He shook his head to clear these accusatory thoughts from his mind, but something inside of him told him she was more than what met the eye.  
  
Suddenly, Goten got a fantastic idea, or at least *he * though it was. "Why don't you come over sometime and spar with us? It'll be really fun, and we could see what you really got..." he said playfully, punching her lightly on the arm.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun!" Kari agreed. "I'll be there...tomorrow, let's say?"  
  
"Sounds good. We'll see you at my house," Trunks replied, fully returned from his thoughts. As they were walking back towards the house, he suddenly turned around as something popped into his head. "Can you fly?" he asked. He knew it sounded like something out of Peter Pan, but he wanted to know just how good of a fighter she was. After all, only the best fighters can fly.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Kari replied sweetly. She began to float in the air and came towards them, flying at fast speeds. They laughed and jumped into the air to join her as she flew back towards Capsule Corp. to get her jacket and send her on her way back to the city. As they landed lightly on the back porch, Vegita was looking out the window as he was bickering with Bulma. Again.  
  
"So, she can fly, too? I did underestimate her," Vegita observed, a smirk settling itself over his countenance.  
  
The trio stepped inside and Kari went to fetch her jacket. After she had located it, she bid good-bye to everyone and left, soaring out high into the night. «I guess letting them know I can fight isn't so bad. I mean, it's not like they know who I really am or where I come from. Still, Trunks seemed a little upset that I didn't tell him. I'll have to be more cautious about what information I reveal to them, and how I reveal it.  
  
Who knew having friends could be so complicated...»  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next day Kari was at Capsule Corp. right on time for sparring. Trunks and Goten were both anxious to see how experienced she was, and eagerly asked her to get started.  
  
"Calm down, guys. Which one of you am I fighting first?" Kari asked as she removed her jacket, revealing a sporty black tank top and loose, gray jogging pants.  
  
"Me!" Goten yelled like a five year-old. "I mean, me I guess, if you want to, that is," he rushed to recover, blushing brightly at his impetuosity.  
  
"Of course I will. Let's go, boy!"  
  
They commenced the fight, with their fists and legs flying through the air so fast they looked like nothing but blurs. Trunks could, of course, keep up with them and observed how Kari moved and her unusual style. She was an equal fighter to Goten, if not better, and looked as if she would defeat him. Trunks thought there was a chance that she might win against himself. «But only a very slim chance» he thought confidently, smiling.  
  
Kari quickly overcame Goten as he fell back on the grass, bruised and cut beyond belief. He probably would have been much more of a challenge for her had he used his ki attacks, but he didn't want to use any energy attacks. He had no idea if she could withstand them and he didn't want to fry one of his friends like a shish kabob. He stood up and walked towards Trunks, panting hard, with Kari close at his side.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu. I'm used to it. You are really, really good, you know that?" Goten stated as he made a spot for himself on the non-existent sidelines.  
  
"I guess, a little," Kari replied jokingly. Trunks was up next and as soon as he was ready, they commenced the fight.  
  
Her fists were flying at him faster than they were at Goten, making it even harder for Trunks to keep up. He was having trouble blocking her and she got several good hits in before he had even landed one on her. «She's amazing» Trunks thought «even better than me. Well, let's take a look at her power level then.»  
  
As they continued fighting, he sensed her power with his ki and was so shocked he was almost knocked over by her back kick. It was around nine or ten million easily! He couldn't be sure because there was no exact way to measure it, but her power level was more than Goten's and his own, and even Vegita's. «She can't be from Earth if her level is that high» he reasoned. «The only people I know of that can have a power level like that are the Saiyans.or the Androids.»  
  
He wondered exactly where she was from, the suspicion he had had about her true intentions the previous night resurfacing in his mind. If she was hiding anything else besides one of the highest power levels he had ever felt, who knows what she was really up to. He didn't have time to wonder long though, because she kicked him into the side of Capsule Corp., leaving a huge dent in the side of the building and ending their fight. 


	6. Cracked Mirror

1 Chapter 5: Cracked Mirror  
  
After their fight at Capsule Corp., Trunks found himself constantly thinking about Kari. Where was she really from? What other secrets she could possibly be hiding from him and the others? What if she was just another android? What if.  
  
«Yamatte, Trunks! Get a hold of yourself! This is Kari you're talking about! Kari, the girl that's been nothing but a friend to you since the day you met her!» he scolded himself.  
  
He was becoming suspicious of one of his best friends! What in Kami's name was wrong with him? But try as he might, he could not rid himself of all traces of doubt. After all, his family and friends' safety were top priority to him. «But what do you do when one of your friends might be the one endangering everyone's safety?! »  
  
Not knowing what to do, and feeling that his brain would explode if he kept his inner turmoil raging silently any longer, Trunks went to Goten and told him what was on his mind. It turned out Goten had been puzzled by the same daunting questions as his best friend. But even with the two of them thinking together they couldn't even begin to figure Kari out. There were just too many unanswered questions and gaps in their knowledge of her.  
  
After pondering these frustrating thoughts for most of the day, the two decided to take a break and do what any two half-Saiyans would do when they were getting nowhere fast. They fought.  
  
They sparred with each other for a few hours in the nearby woods. As the sun was setting low in the west, spilling brilliant streaks of violet, crimson, and rust in the sky, the only sounds that could be heard echoing throughout the normally silent trees were those of two warriors caught in the heat of battle.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The cooling mists rising from the frothy base of the waterfall gently sprayed themselves upon Kari's tanned arms as she sat on the soft earth, meditating beside the waterfall. Her chestnut hair was pulled up from her face, but slender wisps of it hung lightly about her, sometimes swiping at her closed eyes.  
  
She had been meditating there for over two hours, trying to conjure up memories from her past when her family was taken from her and she was sent to Earth. She could only remember bits and pieces of her earlier life, but it was enough to allow her to put together the story of her kingdom's demise.  
  
However, there was one crucial bit of information that kept slipping just out of her mind's reach: a face. The face of the man responsible for the destruction of her life and so many others': the leader of the Tsunias.  
  
She knew he was still alive and still very capable of destroying what was left of Arquinia, but she couldn't fight a faceless enemy. So, she decided to meditate upon the matter, trying to discover her adversary's identity by clearing her mind and allowing it to flow freely.  
  
A sudden breeze swept through the fresh air and her violet eyes flashed open, jolting her out of the deep recesses of her mind. «Kuso!» She had almost seen him, almost known who he was! Right when his face was about to be revealed something clicked in the back of her mind, forcing her out of memory, and causing her eyes to fling wide open. Punching the ground fiercely, she cursed again to herself. "Kuso!"  
  
Leaning back against the cool rock that supported the roaring falls beside her she unfolded her long legs, which were clothed in cotton black shorts, and stretched her arms above her head, preparing to begin her training exercises. She decided she had been trying too long and hard to discover the face of her enemy, and thought going through the motions of her exercises would help relax her. Her gray sport tank top clung to her curves as she began her workout, moving swiftly, like a sparrow, in the light of sunset.  
  
She flew up into the air and began a rapid series of punches and kicks combined with energy attacks. Her energy attacks weren't anything extremely powerful, she didn't want to attract attention or incinerate any of the surrounding area. But they were powerful enough to do some damage if anyone should happen to wander into her part of the woods.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Ha, c'mon! I know you can do better than that, Goten!" Trunks laughed as the two were flying at each other through the wooded, moist air. They had been sparring for almost two hours now, but neither one of them was the least bit exhausted. Goten's power level flared up as he turned Super Saiyan and flew straight at Trunks. Trunks turned Super Saiyan as well and prepared to block the energy attack Goten was already forming in his hands: one of his most powerful attacks.  
  
He was just about to let the attack fly, when suddenly a flash of bright light lit up the dark woods. Suddenly, a huge ball of energy came out of nowhere and would have knocked the two of them to the ground had Trunks not sensed it coming and warned Goten. Looking bewilderedly at each other, the pair decided to power down and investigate the source of the attack.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
«I let that one fly too wildly. I have to be quicker» Kari chastised herself. She had been training for over two hours but she was not even fazed by the demanding work. Something must really be bothering her; she should be at least breathing hard by now! Deciding that another hour of training would be sufficient before resuming her meditation, Kari increased the power in her energy attacks in hopes of reaching her normal standard of training.  
  
She flew to the top of the cascading waterfall, which was approximately fifty feet tall, and landed on the soft ground without any sound at all. As she began to concentrate her ki, a small, aqua ball of energy formed in her hand, and kept increasing in size. When the ball was about as large as she was, she threw it down the course of the waterfall, waiting for a few moments before taking off after it to prevent it from striking the ground below. Her speed was fast and in a matter of milliseconds she had moved in front of the ball, preparing to take it head on and block it.  
  
Crossing her arms in front of her as she landed on the ground and, with the ball continuing in its rapid course, she threw her arms out in front of her and caught the energy with her hands. With minimal effort she launched the attack into the safety of space, with a speed unlike anything human or Saiyan eyes had ever seen. «That was barely a challenge, I should've put more energy into it» she thought, frustrated. She wiped her hands together in front of her, preparing to head back up the waterfall and begin anew.  
  
A twig snapped behind her and, when she turned, she found herself staring straight into two pairs of equally stunned eyes, one cobalt and one black. «Oh Kami...»  
  
Trunks and Goten had entered the small clearing just moments before Kari had thrown her last attack: they had seen it all. Sudden feelings of anger and betrayal rose up in both of them as they realized she had been deceiving them the whole time.  
  
«She concealed her martial arts talent from us, as well as her power level, and now this!»  
  
«How could she do this to us after all we've been through together?»  
  
«For all I know, she could be an android after all. And she played us for fools.»  
  
«How could she.?»  
  
Kari saw these emotions and angry questions rising up in their eyes and immediately knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life. «They don't trust me anymore.»  
  
She had to tell them who she really was; she had to reveal everything about herself. This would mean that she would be throwing everything about life into the open, and leaving herself at the mercy of her friends who could forgive her or forget her. But she had no other choice; she didn't want to lose her only friends. "Trunks. Goten. I...I..." Kari stammered, unsure of how, where, to begin.  
  
"You what? You're not human, you lied to us, what is it you want to say? Sorry, sweetheart, but we already figured out your little secret. Did you think we were stupid, that we were never going to know the better? Well?!" Trunks raged, sarcasm dripping from his every word. «The lies friends tell each other these days.» he thought bitterly.  
  
"I.I.I never meant to hurt you, or anyone. If you'll just give me a chance to explain."  
  
"I don't want to stick around and hear more of your lies. Everything you've ever said to us was a lie, and I can't take it. I'm outta here," Trunks declared.  
  
"Iie! Onegai! Matte!" Kari pleaded, reaching her hand out to stop him.  
  
Trunks didn't stop. As he was walking away, though, he felt a hand grip his shoulder, and turned around slightly. Goten. "Why are you holding me here? Let me go. She's lied to us and I can't forgive that!" Trunks growled.  
  
"I'm not asking you to forgive me, Trunks," Kari explained gently. "I only want you to listen."  
  
"What for? I have no reason to stick around here any longer. Why should I listen to a betrayer's words?" Trunks spat. He never expected her to be the kind of person to keep secrets of such great importance from the people who trusted her the most, who trusted her with their lives.  
  
"Let's just hear her out. Maybe she really does have a valid reason for keeping her secrets from us," Goten quietly urged him. "I'm just as angry as you, but we have to listen to her. We owe her at least that much."  
  
Trunks mumbled something that she couldn't make out, but he turned back around and walked over to the tree nearest her, leaning up against it with his arms folded. Goten sat down near him, at the water's glistening edge, dragging his hand through the gently lapping water. Kari sat down upon a rock, facing both of them with her head sagged in regret as the refreshing breeze blew the wisps of hair about her face in the moonlight.  
  
"Okay, Kari, " Trunks began none to gently, "tell us your story." 


	7. The Spinning Wheel

Chapter 6: The Spinning Wheel  
  
"Arquinia was the most wonderful planet anyone could have ever hoped or dreamed to live on. There were trees and waterfalls; laughter and play; peace and happiness. There was no oppression by tyrants or wars between squabbling countries. Arquinia was a small planet, but it was paradise in the universe. My paradise.  
  
My father and mother were the king and queen of Arquinia, and they were the wisest and kindest rulers in the planet's history. I had four siblings: two brothers and two sisters, whom I loved very much. I was the eldest of the five of us: I was eight, Tara and Brayden were both six, Jaina was five, and little Devon was three. We would often play together in the gardens or go into town and talk with the villagers. It was like spring year round, with fountains of crystal clear water in the town square and the gardens, flowers of all hues dotting the lush landscape, and cool breezes blowing about. Life was grand.  
  
Being the eldest of my siblings, and the successor to the throne, my parents sought to teach me all they knew about being a fair and just ruler. I was taught the history of my people, studied our language, learned astronomy, gained knowledge of science, practiced art, and absorbed myself in reading. I became familiar with how to make decisions, to be fair and patient when dealing with problems, and to be polite and accepting. But most of all, I was taught how to fight.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, we weren't a war-seeking people, but Arquinia was the way it was because no other planet in the universe could rival our power. We had the most elite and powerful of fighters and we made our own great weapons, making it very hard for us to be conquered by anyone. My parents were the strongest fighters on the planet and they taught me everything they knew while I was still very young, so I could learn to control my power over time. That's how I learned to wield the sword, because my father passed his knowledge down to me. Being the daughter of the king and queen, I was the most powerful person on Arquinia and in the universe, but I was too young to know my full potential."  
  
She paused here in her story to take a deep breath and close her eyes, emerging herself in the past as the memories flooded back to her. Remembering the past always brought her such pain, but she had to continue with her story. The trust that Trunks and Goten once placed in her was something she needed to live; without it she felt useless. She clutched her sapphire necklace and continued.  
  
"There was only one planet that could even compare to our power, and that was Tsunia. The Tsunians were the complete contrast of the Arquinians in every way: they sought war out and lived to fight. Their planet was in constant turmoil because of this. Rulers would be assassinated everyday by some unhappy fighter, and they would take the ruler's place and become a tyrant themselves. This way of life continued for the Tsunians until one man came to power: Zenshi. He was an evil man with aspirations of conquering the entire universe, and was so powerful no one dared to challenge him. He united the people of Tsunia, more by force than reason, and rallied an army of unbelievable strength. It was still nothing that our troops on Arquinia couldn't defend from, but they were strong enough to put up a good fight and cause some damage if they ever tried to attack us.  
  
Zenshi's plan was a simple one: attack and conquer Arquinia so the Tsunians could conquer all. With the Arquinians out of the way, no one would be able to stop him from controlling the entire universe. And so, Zenshi devised a plan that proved more than adequate for its purpose.  
  
His plan destroyed my happiness along with my life.  
  
On the morning of my ninth birthday, I awoke full of joy and hope. It was the day I would receive my own sword. And not just any sword, but the sword of my father, and his father before him, and his father before him. It had been passed down through the years to the eldest child and had gained tremendous power from each battle it was used in, and I would receive it so I could begin training with it. I would also receive my family crest, which would officially mark my right as heir to the throne. It was a silver necklace with a shimmering sapphire in the center of it, and I still wear it today.  
  
The whole kingdom turned out for the occasion and the gardens were jammed full with people sitting on the walls or the grass or the fountains. They all wanted to see me receive my sword and crest. I had been waiting for this day my entire life.  
  
At the ceremony that day, I was given the sword by my father, who placed it in my hands and showed me how to hold it correctly. I raised it up high for everyone to see, and they all cheered and shouted. I was then given the necklace by my mother, who fastened it around my neck, from where I have never removed it. It was the happiest day of my life, and I thanked my entire family for giving me such wonderful gifts.  
  
But then dark news arrived with a messenger, who came running down the aisle to speak with my father. He was out of breath and my father told me to back away and give him some room. I obeyed and went to stand next to my mother and siblings, wondering what all the commotion was about."  
  
"What happened? Why did the messenger come?" Goten asked curiously, like a small child enraptured by a bedtime story.  
  
"I was getting to that.  
  
After speaking with the messenger in whispered voices for several minutes, my father turned to face everyone in the restless crowd. 'It seems we have had a little trouble in one of our northern towns. The Tsunians have attacked and are destroying everything in their path. However, there is no need for concern. I have sent for the troops, who will ward off these unwelcome guests. There are very few of them attacking, so it shouldn't be a great effort.' The crowd nodded in agreement and resumed their chatting, while my father came over to speak to my family.  
  
'While what I said was true, there is one disturbing thing I left out. There are very few people attacking our northern town, but there are more warriors than that in the Tsunian army. It troubles me to see so few, but I know that our troops can handle them. But, just to be safe, I want all of you to go inside and prepare for emergency evacuation of the planet.'  
  
My father's words greatly troubled me, but my family followed his instructions. We all went inside while my father told the townspeople to go home and stay inside for safety's sake. The people agreed and left and my father joined us inside, helping us prepare our things for evacuation: if it became necessary. We all felt confident that nothing was going to happen, and so we took our time in preparing ourselves. After all, there was no one who could possibly defeat the unconquerable Arquinian army.  
  
We were dead wrong.  
  
The troops attacking our northern town were only decoys, but my father had sent the majority of our fighters to crush them. Which left us with only a few to defend against the actual assault. The Tsunians attacked at dusk, signaling their arrival by destroying the village nearest to our home. The explosions rocked our house, and we scrambled to get out. They began demolishing our estate and gardens, obliterating anything or anyone that got in their way. My father hurried us all out to the spaceport where the emergency evacuation pods were kept. As I was climbing inside my pod, I suddenly remembered I had forgotten my sword in the house.  
  
I ran out of the spaceport, where my brothers and sisters were already preparing to launch, to retrieve my sword from my room. My father and mother flew after me, begging and shouting at me to return to them at once, but I was determined to recover my family heirloom. There were explosions going off everywhere as I flew, noticing it seemed to take longer to fly back to the house than it did before, when suddenly I heard an earth- shattering explosion behind me.  
  
The Tsunians had completely destroyed the spaceport.  
  
I didn't realize I was now an only child, though, until I had flown back to where my father and mother were waiting. My mother was kneeling on the ground, crying and screaming out in grief, but my father gathered her up and flew us to the hidden underground spaceport, where the extra evacuation pods were kept. I could tell he was grieving immensely, but he didn't have the time or strength to cry.  
  
He placed my mother and I in our pods and climbed into his, then he gave the signal to lift off. We shot out of the spaceport, high into the Arquinia's atmosphere. But my father had neglected to take into consideration the one person who wanted him dead more than anyone. Zenshi.  
  
The tyrant was waiting in his own combative spacecraft when we breached the atmosphere. My father and mother didn't have time to put up their shields before the blast.  
  
I watched my parents' pods explode, leaving only a shower of metal and debris.  
  
I heard their screams over the intercom, and I screamed out in return. My shields were automatic, as was standard for a younger passenger, so Zenshi couldn't destroy my pod as well. But at that moment I wished he could've. I really wished he could've."  
  
Kari had to pause once again because the tears welling up in her eyes came spilling out like warm rivers. Goten asked her if she wanted to stop where they were, but she refused and continued, determined. She had to finish her story.  
  
"My pod raced away on a pre-determined course, one that my father had programmed into the computer in case of evacuation. I was heading for Earth, a planet I had heard was very similar to Arquinia, and where I would be safe from the Tsunians. I fell into a deep sleep after the murder of my parents, and I didn't awake until I had landed here, on Earth.  
  
Even then I stayed in my pod, clinging to the world I had left behind. When I awoke, however, I could only faintly recall where I had come from and what I was doing here. I couldn't remember anything about the war. Eventually, I became unbearably hungry and thirsty, and so I left my pod in a hidden place until I could return to retrieve it. Unfortunately, it was damaged in the landing and I found out it was beyond repair, which forced me to stay on Earth. I eventually found my way into the city, where I lived on the streets until I discovered I could fight in martial arts tournaments to earn money. Because of my training on Arquinia, however, winning the tournaments wasn't difficult.  
  
"I often explored the areas around the city. That's how I found this place. I come here often to meditate and train so I can keep up my martial arts and swordsmanship. I never told anyone who I truly was, though, because Fate had already played a cruel joke on me once by taking the lives of the only ones I ever cared about. I refused to allow myself to become close to anyone, or to love anyone, because I didn't want to be hurt again. Ever.  
  
Then he came along.  
  
I made the mistake of trusting Yamora when I became so lonely and depressed that I attempted to take my own life. He whispered a few kind words and I fell. We started dating and at first it was really comfortable; he seemed to really care about me. But then he became aggressive, and started trying to force me to do things with him that I wasn't ready to do. I broke it off, and that's when he became the stalker you know now. After that, I never trusted anyone.  
  
Everyone I had ever cared about had been taken from me or caused me a tremendous amount of pain. I was tired of being hurt and used, so living with a permanent mask and keeping my past a secret seemed to be the best way to keep people at a distance. At least when you're alone, you can't get hurt, right?  
  
But recently, long-forgotten memories have started coming back to me and I realized something crucial and deadly critical. Zenshi was never killed by anyone; he was out in space until the battle on Arquinia was over. I went to my pod to listen to the data it had recorded from the Arquinian General. He had reported that, although casualties were severe, they had managed to subdue the attacking forces, and that the enemy had retreated with only a few men left alive. Their leader had not been killed, however, and was still considered a very dangerous threat and at large. They had lost the royal family, and all of them but myself had been killed.  
  
I realized for the first time how truly alone I was in the universe at that moment.  
  
That's when I met you, Trunks, in the park that night. It was the day I had listened to the recording and I went to the park to try and numb my pain by practicing with my sword. That's when I almost lost you before I knew you," Kari finished.  
  
Now, it was completely up to them whether to empathize with her reasons and forgive her, or give her the pain of loneliness with which she was so familiar. They were her judge, jury, and potential executioners now.  
  
Trunks stood staring at the ground for a long while, realizing what a fool he had been. She had endured the most difficult life anyone could ever have had to live, and here he was calling her a liar and a betrayer. He felt overwhelming guilt and shame at his actions and began to apologize to Kari. It was then he realized she was crying.  
  
The lavender-haired boy stepped towards her, bent down, and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did. Nothing can excuse it. Gomen nasai," he whispered, wishing all her grief and agony would dissolve with his embrace.  
  
She flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder, her tears a mixture of lament and joy. Goten joined the two of them and sat down next to Kari, placing his hand on her back. He knew they were the only friends she had left in the universe who knew of her story, and they would never tell a soul what she had told them. She had been carrying this heavy burden of pain on her shoulders for so long now, but by telling them everything she had slowly chipped away at it with each word.  
  
«How could I ever have doubted you? Trunks thought, exhaling slowly. You are so strong, Kari, but you're not invincible, are you? But it doesn't matter because you'll always have us.»  
  
«Always.» 


	8. Mauve Mind

Chapter 7: Mauve Mind  
  
Yamora stood alone in the expansive living room of his house, gazing out the bay window at the setting sky. He grinned maliciously as he swirled the red wine in his glass around some and took a sip. He held the glass up in front of him as he quietly laughed, but this soft laugh would turn even the most courageous of soldiers' hearts to fear. "You will be mine, Kari, or no one's at all," he promised to the air, throwing the wine glass into the fire. As the glass shattered on the logs, the fiery flames grew and began licking around the outer edge of the fireplace, as if searching for something to grab hold of and consume.  
  
Walking over to the plush, maroon colored chair by the fireplace, Yamora sat down and placed his elbows on his knees. He drew his clasped hands up to his face and sat staring into the roaring flames, concentrating not on the present but consumed instead in remembering the glory of days long ago: the days when his father, Zenshi, was Tsunia`s strongest ruler and he, Yamora, was the heir to the fiercest race of beings in the universe.  
  
Many people envisioned Tsunia as a planet of war and chaos, with people senselessly attacking one another in front of a backdrop of rampant arson fires, when in fact it was very organized. Sure, every once in a while the ruler was assassinated by some unhappy subject, but that pattern of government changed when Zenshi came to power.  
  
He forced the colonies of Tsunia to unite using his great military power and gift persuasion, and devised a plan capable of bringing down the most arrogant, most bombastic race in the galaxy: the Arquinians. The plan was executed to a tee: a small amount of the Tsunian army was dispatched and ordered to attack a town a great distance from the capital on the day of the eldest princess's ninth birthday. Not one of those peace-loving fools had been expecting an attack, but when it came, that idiotic leader of the Arquinians sent nearly their entire army to crush the invading Tsunian troops.  
  
He had done exactly as Zenshi predicted he would, the baka. And it cost it him dearly.  
  
After the troops were far enough away from the ruling city, the rest of the Tsunian army attacked the city, destroying all the nearby villages and the royal household. They attacked the spaceport, where they had gotten word that the royal family was trying to escape there by way of space pods, and blew that miserable family off the face of the planet. Unfortunately, the king and queen, as well as their eldest daughter, had escaped before the explosion. That wasn't any matter for Zenshi, however, because he had a back-up plan: he would lie in wait just outside the atmosphere and blow the remaining members of the royal family from the sky, should they escape the planet.  
  
As was expected, the remaining members of the family exited the atmosphere, just in time for his father to blow away the king and queen. During this victory, however, a minor setback occurred: the princess's shields were activated automatically after the exit from the atmosphere, making it impossible for her ship to be destroyed. The Arquinians may have been gullible but they weren't dumb, Yamora had to give them that. His father thought the incident with princess of no consequence; he knew where she was going and would send someone later to kill her. Right then he had a war to win.  
  
"How foolish you were, Otousan. You didn't expect the Arquinians to rally together so quickly," Yamora muttered to himself. The dancing flames cast glowing shadows across his face as he remembered the humiliating defeat that followed such a glorious victory.  
  
Zenshi hadn't planned on the Arquinian troops being able to fight without a leader to hold them together, but fight they did. After a day of battles, the Arquinians' superior skills were realized and the remaining Tsunian army was ordered to retreat. The enemy troops hadn't manage to kill his father, however, so the remaining colonies of Arquinia banded together in order to draw protection from numbers. The royal family was lost, except for the eldest princess, and a large portion of the Arquinian troops had been destroyed. But they had not met defeat before driving out the Tsunians.  
  
How humiliating for his father...  
  
When the Tsunians returned to their home planet, Zenshi had to strain all of his resources and remaining troops in order to keep the people from revolting against him. He had promised them victory and the chance to rule the universe; instead he had brought home defeat and the stench of death. He did, however, manage to keep the planet from overthrowing him by using his unprecedented power of persuasion, convincing the people that this was not the last battle to be fought against the Arquinians: victory would be theirs next time. After re-uniting the people of Tsunia, Zenshi returned home to his two sons: Yamora and Komoto. Yamora was the eldest of the two, he was about nine at the time of his father's return, and had been very disappointed at his father's defeat, for he loved battle as much as his father did despite his young age.  
  
When their father fell ill some years later, he made his sons promise that the Tsunians would emerge victorious from their impending war with Arquinia, and that they would honor him after his death. Yamora and Komoto had sworn to do so, eagerly awaiting the chance to bring honor to their father through victory. After Zenshi's death, they had devised a plan that would ensure the victory of the Tsunians without the army having to raise a finger.  
  
They would go to Earth and find the Arquinian princess, make her Yamora's mate by choice or by force, and she would bear his child, thereby securing the Tsunians' rule to the Arquinian throne through the bloodline. If she refused to comply with their demands, they would simply kill her and conquer Arquinia by force. It was a Win-Win situation, at least how they saw it, and nothing could stop them; not even the powerful princess. For she was very powerful, but, they thought, nothing they couldn't handle with their superior training.  
  
Yamora had been about twenty-three when he had left Tsunia for Earth, leaving his brother in charge of gathering the armies and devising battle tactics, should their first plan fail. He had finally located Kari and began his mission: to make her his mate. He had a time limit of four years before Komoto would assume he had failed and attack Arquinia; they could not wait forever. Yamora must have pushed her into too much too quickly, however, because she broke it off with him and refused to speak or even look at him after that. But, luckily, she had no idea of his true identity and that provided him with another opportunity to succeed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, really. I don't need her consent to make her mine. And if she refuses further, I'll simply kill her, though I'd hate to waste such a beautiful woman," Yamora quietly reasoned. "But in any case, the time to act is now. Komoto will be getting worried..." He lifted himself out of the chair and called in one of his men. He had not left Tsunia alone.  
  
"Go find Princess Kari and bring her to me. I don't care how you do it, I don't care if she comes along peacefully or kills you, just get her here. The time for our victory is nearing, and I want to take her back with me to Tsunia as soon as possible," he commanded. It had already been a little over three years.  
  
"Yes, sir," the man replied rather unsteadily, saluting Yamora and then turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, and, one more thing. If she refuses and makes a break for it, chase after her but do not harm her. A frightened, unscathed deer is much more fun to trap than a dead one."  
  
"Yes, sir," the man replied once again, leaving to gather the others and retrieve Kari.  
  
Yamora watched him leave, then turned around and strode over to the fire. He took a picture of Kari from the mantle and gazed intensely at it, closing his eyes and remembering the smell of her hair and the touch of her skin. "You will be mine, Kari, whether you desire to be or not. However, my patience wears thin, and if you continue to refuse me...."  
  
He took the picture and flung it into the fire, smiling icily as it the hungry flames consumed it. 


	9. Housing Ventures

Chapter 8: Housing Ventures  
  
"Do these guys ever give up?" Kari panted as she leapt over another gurgling creek. She had been running for miles now to escape her assailants but to no avail. They just kept on coming, matching her pace and speed, darting where she darted and jumping where she jumped. She didn't want to fight them; fighting would attract attention, and attention was something she had no need of, not now nor ever. She continued sprinting in her apparently vain effort to elude her attackers. But how did they find me, and what do they want?  
  
With a quick backward glance, however, she decided she really did not want to find out.  
  
Presently, she caught a glimpse of a small clearing coming up beyond the trees, and thought that was as good a place as any to stop running and find out why these things were following her. However, if the need should arise to defend herself it seemed deep enough in the woods that no one would be able to see the bright flashes of her ki attacks. Her special attacks had been useless up until now as there were far too many of them to fight quickly enough to remain unnoticed by the city's denizens. But it became clearer with every mile that these men did not truly realize who it was they hunted.  
  
As the she broke into the clearing, she made a fierce dash for the opposite side, hoping to put distance between her and her pursuers so she would have enough time to formulate a plan. Kari came to a sudden halt and, just as she had hoped, had put the entire area between her and the others. Mustering every bit of royal heritage within her, she called to them in her most regal voice. "Why do you persist in this chase? What is your reason for attacking me?"  
  
Her assailants continued to rapidly close the distance between them, acting as if she had not even spoken.  
  
So much for conversation and civility, she grimaced. It seems my only option is to fight.  
  
She concentrated her ki, forming a small, aqua-colored ball in her cupped hands at her side, preparing to wipe her attackers from the plane of existence. They came charging at her, darting their eyes around wildly as the energy in the air around her became palpable. But by the time they devised what the energy concentration meant, it was too late.  
  
Kari threw her hands out in front of her and a radiant aqua beam shot out of her palms, illuminating the dank clearing like a rising sun. The beam instantly disintegrated the two attackers directly in front of her. She then made a sweep through the clearing, destroying all the others left standing as she said in a low, cold voice, "Mother always said 'never leave one enemy standing.'"  
  
The attack abruptly ceased after her aggressors had all been destroyed. The forest once again resumed its silent, dark state. She stooped over and placed her hands on her knees, breathing hard. She had just run about twenty-five miles in fifteen minutes, and using her powers didn't help her gain any energy. Although it didn't drain a lot, either. However, what was really troubling her was the fact that those.things kept up with her, matched her even, and no human was capable of that.  
  
Which meant that someone not of human origin was looking for her.  
  
She leaned her back against an evergreen tree and slid down the trunk, resting on the dewy grass. Placing her wrists on her bent knees, she let her hands dangle over her legs, and for the first time that evening was allowed to fully contemplate the gravity of her situation. "What am I going to do? I didn't manage to get that apartment, and I can't possibly go back to the city now since those guys know where and how to find me...." She closed her eyes and felt the full weight of her exhaustion bearing down on her. "Oh, I can't think; I'm absolutely worn out. I haven't slept in.days," Kari realized. "But I can't sleep out here in the woods. I know whoever sent those guys after me will not be happy; they'll be back with reinforcements. I can't risk being found out here."  
  
Caught between a rock and a hard place, she put her hand to head as it began to spin with dizziness, a sure sign of her fatigue. She couldn't think straight, but she knew she had to find a place to stay, and fast. Suddenly, a thought ran through her mind. Of course! "Trunks lives right near here, if I'm remembering things correctly. He's got to have an extra couch somewhere in that mansion of his!"  
  
So beside herself with relief and hope and happiness, her pain was momentarily forgotten. His house was only about two miles from the clearing, so it would only take her minimal time if she flew full speed. She arrived a few seconds later at Trunks' front door. Reaching her hand to knock, she thought, pausing. She didn't want to wake up Bulma, or especially Vegita, at this ungodly hour of the night. Who knows what wrath she might incur at the Saiyan prince's hands. Instead, she flew upwards towards Trunks' room, knowing that he had a balcony, which she had used as an entrance several times before. She landed lightly, without a sound, and walked towards the sliding door. What a surprise, she thought sarcastically, his door is open. Good for burglars and needy friends.  
  
She entered his room and crept towards his bed, where he was laying sprawled out in a tee shirt and boxers over the mattress, the sheets twisted all around him. Kari restrained herself from laughing, and lightly tapped his arm.  
  
"Trunks. Truuunks," she whispered. He didn't budge. She then tried lightly smacking the back of his head, with no result. Finally, she grabbed a pillow from the floor and smacked him with it, jolting him out of his deep sleep.  
  
"Huh...?" he moaned, not completely awake.  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty, it's me, Kari," she spoke quietly to him.  
  
"Kari?" he replied, sitting straight up. What was she doing in his room, and at two, he glanced at his clock, yes, two in the morning? Something must be very, very wrong. "Are you okay? Why are you here?"  
  
"Shh. It's kind of a long story, so I will have to tell you later. Right now, I really need a place to crash. I don't have an apartment anymore; the deal fell through. I'm.homeless. Can I sleep on a couch here somewhere?" she explained as best she could through her fatigue. Did his room always spin like this, or was it just her?  
  
Trunks could see that she was beyond exhausted, and hastily agreed. "Why don't you take my bed and I'll go sleep on the couch?" he offered.  
  
"No, I don't want to displace you. Just hand me a pillow and a blanket, and I'll be fine," she assured him.  
  
Noting that her mind was set, Trunks sighed in defeat and handed her a pillow and blanket from his bed. He told her there was a couch in the corner of his room, standing long ways against the same wall where the window was. She thanked him, and half sleepwalked her way over to the couch, laying down on the pillow as she pulled the blanket over her. "Just try not to drool on my pillow, ne?" Trunks laughed.  
  
She threw him a glaring look mixed with laughter. "Baka, I don't drool, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Of course. We'll see in the morning," he replied, laughing lightly as she glowered at him. He lie back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, smiling. Having Kari sleeping in his room gave him a warm, comforting feeling for some reason. That same, unnamed something that he had sensed about her the first time they met was still there, and he found himself becoming drawn towards her even more. Ever since that night in the woods when she had completely exposed her life to him, he had noticed himself watching her more than usual. He liked what he was seeing.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, Kari slowly opened her eyes and awoke to the wafting aroma of freshly brewed coffee and eggs. She stretched and yawned some, admitting that she had never had a better night's sleep. Sitting up gradually, warily taking in her surroundings, she remembered where she was and how she came to be there. She glanced over at Trunks' bed and saw he was already up and ready, at least by the look of his twisted sheets and crumpled clothes lying on the mattress. He was probably up hours ago, training. That guy is really something else.  
  
After about five minutes, she realized she had been staring at his bed. Blushing, she peered at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already ten-thirty. She was usually up at five. Lifting herself off the couch, she headed for the bathroom, intent on waking herself up with a hot shower.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You had a girl spend the night in your room, but on the couch, and she came over at two in the morning?! What was the matter? Was Kari all right? Was she hurt?" Bulma asked, genuinely concerned. She was not bothered at the fact that Kari spent the night in her son's room; she was a very responsible person. What bothered her was the fact that Kari had needed to come over at all.  
  
"Hai, that's about it, Okasan. I don't really know the whole story, but she told me she would tell me later," Trunks reassured her.  
  
"So, you had an attractive girl spend the night in your room, and she slept on the couch? Hmph! I guess it's a start, though," Vegita commented smugly from the breakfast table, smirking.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, Otousan? You think we should have slept together or something?!" Trunks ranted, blushing with anger over the way his father was talking about Kari. "She's not like that! And we're just friends!" he continued, indignant.  
  
"Wow, someone's getting defensive over a girl he supposedly doesn't like," Bra muttered to herself, but loud enough for Trunks to hear. He shot her a look that silenced her.  
  
"Of course you don't. I believe you," said his father sarcastically. "Don't try and lie to me. I'm not blind, you know! I'm the prince of the Saiyans, and as such."  
  
"All right you two, that's enough," intervened Bulma, knowing that this argument could escalate into an all out brawl. "Vegita, leave Trunks alone. He's just trying to be a good friend."  
  
"Shut up, woman. Don't tell me how to raise my son!" Vegita yelled back. However, he stopped berating Trunks about Kari and went back to his meal, ignoring everyone once again.  
  
"Why do you put up with him, Okasan?" Bra asked from the fridge.  
  
"Sometimes I ask myself the same question," replied Bulma, shooting Vegita a look of annoyance. "By the way, Trunks, where is Kari? I haven't seen her all morning," she asked, her concern for the girl returning.  
  
"I'm not sure. She's probably still sleeping." She was extremely exhausted when she came in his room last night, after all, and he expected she would probably sleep for at least another hour or so. Bulma suggested that he go up and check on her, just to be sure. Trunks readily agreed and headed for his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kari felt refreshed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around slim figure, then towel dried her silky chestnut hair. She made her way back to Trunks' room so she could finish getting ready, and locked the door behind her to avoid any embarrassing situations. She pulled on her underwear, jeans, and bra and was just about to pull her shirt down over her head when a sudden knock caused her to jump. "Uh...just a minute!" Kari yelled nervously.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Kari! I wasn't sure if you were up yet, so I just came to check on you. Is everything okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. I'm just getting dressed. I'll be out in a sec," she replied.  
  
"Just meet me downstairs when you're ready. I have something I want to talk to you about," Trunks urged. Kari agreed and finished pulling her shirt on, relieved that she had locked the door. Otherwise, a very uncomfortable scenario could have just occurred.  
  
As he was pacing the kitchen floor, Trunks wondered what Kari was going to think when he asked her. His mother had been pumping him for information on Kari all morning, and when he mentioned the bit on her apartment deal, Bulma suggested she stay at their house. After all, it was a mansion. However, he wondered if asking Kari that would make things awkward at all, and he didn't want to scare her. But, then again, she didn't have a place to stay and his house was the ideal choice. And, though he tried to ignore it, he really wanted Kari to stay with him, to be near him. That funny feeling he had gotten last night was creeping back, and he was sure he knew what it was by now.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Kari's sudden entrance into the kitchen. She looked so renewed and happy, and more beautiful than ever...  
  
"Hey! You needed to talk to me?" Kari chirped as she glided into the kitchen.  
  
"Um.yeah. Kari..." Trunks stammered, blushing hard. Suddenly, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be asking her, or why he told her to come down. Luckily, his mom came just in time.  
  
"What my son is trying, not so successfully, to say is this: Why don't you come here and stay with us for while, till you find a place to live in the city? We'd be more than happy to have you here," Bulma explained, smiling graciously.  
  
"Yeah. I told her about how your apartment thing didn't work out, and she suggested you move in. What do you say?" Trunks recovered. He found himself hanging on her silence, his heart thumping wildly with anxiety.  
  
"That's really very nice of you, but I don't want to be a burden to you," Kari answered truthfully. In reality, she desperately wanted to say yes, but she knew that would be too forward and presumptuous of her. She had to know if he really wanted her to stay, or if he was just being a good friend. Really, she hoped the former was true.  
  
For the past few weeks, even before the night in the woods, she had found herself wanting to see more of Trunks and smiled constantly when he was around. As much as her newfound feelings excited her, they also terrified her as she remembered the last time she had dared to care for someone else. She didn't know if this would be any different, but her instinct told her there was something special about this lavender-haired man.  
  
"Iie, it's no trouble. But, if you do say no, I'm going to make you stay anyway. I won't let you wander around the streets without a home," Trunks replied, a trace of eagerness in his voice. She smiled, knowing that she had received the answer for which she had been hoping.  
  
"Alright, if that's the way you're going to be, then I guess I don't have a choice. I'll stay," Kari laughed, concealing her exhilaration beneath a mask of humor.  
  
Bra was passing through the kitchen when she heard Kari agree, and happily chimed in, "Finally! Another girl in the house, and one that likes to shop, too, I hope."  
  
"What self-respecting girl doesn't?" Kari replied. This was going to be great, in more ways than one.  
  
"Then, it's agreed. Trunks, help me clean up a guest room for Kari. Welcome to the Briefs Household, Kari!" Bulma chirped with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I will," said Kari, as her glance darted quickly over in Trunks' direction. 


	10. Victory of a Prince

Chapter 9: Victory of a Prince  
  
"Woman, you're not dragging me along to some stupid party! Besides, Kakkarot will be there with all of his idiotic friends and family, which would just make it even more stupid. No, I refuse! I'm of royal blood, and I say I don't want to go, so I won't!" Vegita raged in the manner of a five year-old temper-tantrum.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on down here?" Kari asked Trunks as she stepped into the kitchen. It had been five months since she had moved in, and she had gotten used to the constant screaming, but this was more intense than usual. She had just come down from her room, and had heard nothing but yelling, mostly from Vegita, the whole time.  
  
"Okasan is trying to get Otousan to go to some party for Capsule Corp., but he's putting up a pretty good fight," Trunks explained as best he could. Kari's entrance had made him temporarily forget about his parents' bickering, so he hadn't really been listening to them. Kari was getting more and more beautiful by the day, it seemed. He had caught himself staring at her more and more as the months flew by, and his emotions were beginning to grow to an uncontrollable level. He didn't know how long he could keep his feelings behind his mask of friendship; he could only hope that it was long enough for him to discover the way she felt about him.  
  
"Well, I'm not sticking around here. Okasan, you can count me in, but I'm going to the mall with my friends so I can get a dress. Ja ne!" Bra said quickly, heading for the door before her mom could stop her. She wasn't one to stick around long when the storm clouds gathered around her parents.  
  
"Vegita, you're coming whether you like it or not. You can sit in the corner of the room for the whole night if you want, but you're coming and that's final! " Bulma screamed back at him. "And if you don't come, I'll kick you out of the house. You can learn how to cook and feed yourself!" She knew this last comment of hers would make him concur to her request. He would rather be seen at a party than be caught cooking. His pride simply wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Fine, woman! But if you ever make me humiliate myself like this again, it'll be your last mistake!" Vegita threatened. Bulma knew all too well that he was bluffing, so she just congratulated herself once again for taming the Prince of Saiyans.  
  
Trunks and Kari both stared at each other in utter amazement: Vegita was actually going to go! They had to summon every ounce of energy they had to prevent them from bursting out laughing at the thought of Vegita all dressed up at a party. As they both began to prepare their breakfast, Bulma strolled over to talk to them. She knew she wouldn't have to twist any arms with those two.  
  
"Sometimes, I just want to throttle that man so badly...but anyway, here are the details. Capsule Corp. is going to be having its first Annual Ball in a week and I was wondering if you two wanted to attend. It's a classy thing, but it will be loads of fun. What do you say?" Bulma urged, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.  
  
"Hai, I'd love to, Bulma. It sounds like a great time. But...I think I will need a new dress to wear. I don't think pants and a tee-shirt would be suitable for this party," Kari admitted.  
  
"Of course you will! Which is why you and I are going on a shopping spree today," Bulma happily informed her. "We'll leave in a few minutes."  
  
"You can count me in, too. It just better not be boring," Trunks said with a smile. "Did you invite the Sons? A party wouldn't be a party without Goten there to make a complete idiot of himself," Trunks said, now smirking.  
  
"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" Bulma assured him. She then turned to Kari. "We'd better get going if we want to avoid the lines. We'll be back in a few hours, Trunks. Try not to break anything if Goten comes over, please!" Bulma pleaded, remembering the last time the two had tried sparring in the house while she was gone.  
  
"Hai, Okasan. Have fun, you two. And Kari, I'm expecting only the best choice from you! " Trunks laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you down, sir, " Kari returned, saluting him while grinning. "Ja ne."  
  
As she left the house with Bulma, Kari vowed she would find the most stunning dress out there. She let out a sigh as she realized her feelings for him hadn't changed since she moved in. The only problem was that they had become much stronger, and she didn't know how long she could keep them contained. Maybe the party would present the perfect opportunity to tell him how she really felt.  
  
I guess my heart hasn't learned its lesson after all, she thought ruefully. In spite of her past experiences with Yamora, however, she found she had no control of her heart and emotions. Damn the Fates! Despite all her efforts, she couldn't reduce the intensity of her feelings for him. All she could do was allow love to takes its course, and hope it didn't lead her to heartbreak and loneliness once again.  
  
As he watched Kari speed away in the car, Trunks released a sigh that he had been subconsciously withholding since she left. She was so...incredible. He couldn't find any other word to describe her. He found himself wishing that the ball was tomorrow, and he could see her in a beautiful dress and dance with her all night, maybe even tell her how he felt. A voice inside of his head told him to be cautious with his heart, remembering how she had been hurt the last time by someone claiming love for her. But this time would be different for one important reason: he was never going to allow her to feel pain at his hands. He knew he was truly in love.  
  
"Why are you still staring out the window? She's already left, you know!" Vegita commented snidely five minutes later from across the spacious living room.  
  
"I...uh... I know. I was...uh... thinking about my last spar with Goten, and how I can defeat him faster this time," Trunks said, thinking as fast as he could.  
  
"Ha! You expect me to believe a pitiful lie like that?" his father scowled. "As the son of a Prince, you have the right to just claim her, you know. You have royal blood in you," Vegita said with uncharacteristic understanding. Vegita being understanding?! He was plotting something.  
  
"Kari's just a friend, nothing more. And, besides, if I did love her I wouldn't just claim her," Trunks said, not wanting to share his personal feelings with his conniving father.  
  
"Who said anything about love?" Vegita retorted, raising an eyebrow. He smirked, victorious.  
  
"Uh...you...I...just leave me alone! I don't love her," Trunks tried his best to deny it. How could Vegita, of all people, uncover his true feeling for her?  
  
"I'm not as blind as you think. I know you love her, so why don't you stop being a pansy and just tell her?" Vegita told him, then left the room. That was a side of his father Trunks had never seen before, and it surprised him that Vegita could see so clearly what Trunks was trying so desperately to hide.  
  
"I don't know why. All I know is...I love her," Trunks whispered to the empty room. He stood in front of the window, letting the sunlight bathe his face in warmth as he thought of Kari and all they'd been through in the past months. Ever since that night beside the waterfall, he had been getting this tingling feeling whenever she was around, and it had blossomed into complete feelings of love for her within the past few months. He had never been in love before and it scared him a little, but deep inside he knew this was right. Maybe Fate does have a merciful side after all, he thought happily.  
  
His reverie was soon interrupted by the voice of his father, "You better start your training now, or I'll come down there and start it for you! Get Kakarrot's brat over here, so I can watch how badly you fight against him!" Vegita snapped. Same old Vegita, Trunks thought as he ran off to call Goten. 


	11. Cinderella

Chapter 10: Cinderella  
  
"Man, I don't know if I've ever been pushed around so much in my life!" Goten commented as they tried to make their way through the milling crowd. The night of the ball had finally arrived, and the two of them were trying unsuccessfully to make their way across the crowded room.  
  
"Except for the times when I'm fighting you!" Trunks quipped.  
  
"Yeah, right! I think you're a little confused about who's pushing who around when we spar!" Goten shot back. They didn't have time to finish the argument, however, because at that moment Bulma approached them, seeming worried.  
  
"Konban wa, Mrs. Briefs. My, you look lovely tonight!" Goten said as sweetly as he could.  
  
"Stop trying to suck up to me, Goten. You're getting the same amount of food as the rest of us, so don't try it," Bulma said humorously as Goten started to laugh.  
  
"You know me too well, Bulma. Was there something you needed to talk to us about?" Goten asked.  
  
"Actually yes. It's about Kari," Bulma began. At the mention of her name, Trunks stopped searching the room and snapped to attention. "I haven't seen her here yet. The party started an hour ago, but no one's seen her. She told me she was going to stay behind at the house to finish getting ready and come later, but that was two hours ago. Just keep a look out for her, please?" Bulma requested.  
  
Trunks and Goten agreed and headed for the food, where it was less crowded. Goten began digging in on the finger appetizers, but stopped as he noticed Trunks' expression. He knew his best friend felt very deeply for Kari, and could tell he was very worried about her after their talk with Bulma. "Hey man, don't worry. She's probably just running late or something. Women love to spend hours getting ready, so relax, enjoy the party! You know she'd want you to be having a good time!" Goten assured him.  
  
"You're probably right, for once," he smirked. "Let's go talk to that brunette over there. She's been eyeing you since we got over here," Trunks said smugly, changing the subject.  
  
"Really? Well, then, I better go introduce myself," Goten said, and started strolling towards her, Trunks right by him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kuso! I'm so late. I hope no one's worried," Kari chastised herself. She was rushing to get to the party as fast as she could, but she couldn't help but feel bad for telling Bulma she'd be there soon two hours ago. Even though it wasn't her fault her dress tore, she could have gone a little faster with the sewing. Oh well, she thought, at least I'll be happy when Trunks sees me in my dress.  
  
She had been very proud in her selection. It was a shimmering, silver, strapless dress that had a very full skirt and a short train, fitting her figure nicely. She was wearing pearl white gloves, silver open-toe dress sandals, diamond earrings, and her sapphire family crest necklace to top off the outfit. She hadn't wanted Bulma to spend the money on the earrings, but Bulma couldn't be persuaded to change her mind. Kari's hair was pulled up in a French twist, with little tendrils of hair dangling around her face. She looked like a beautiful princess from a fairy tale, or at least that's what Bulma had said. She only hoped that Trunks would be duly impressed, as well.  
  
Kari finally reached the site of the party and took a deep breath as she neared the ruby curtained entrance. Relax, it's only a few...hundred...people...she thought nervously. But thinking of Trunks in there, somewhere in the mingling crowd, gave her the courage to step through the entrance behind another couple and begin the long descent down the flight of carpeted stairs.  
  
As she began her descent into the room, it seemed as if time froze. Conversation dropped to a minimum at the sight of her gliding down the stairs and the band faulted in their playing, all taking in the sight of her. It was like seeing Cinderella walk down the stairs of the Prince's Ball, and the only thing anyone could do was look on in awe and wonder. Kari began to grow hot knowing that everyone was staring at her, and she only wished that Trunks would come to her rescue.  
  
Trunks was standing in the center of the room talking to Goten's newest interest and her friend when he noticed the room had grown strangely quiet. Following the stares, he looked up and saw a gorgeous girl walking down to the party. As he gawked even more, he almost tripped over Goten's foot as he realized it was Kari. She looked absolutely radiant, the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen! He couldn't take his eyes off of her.that is until Goten punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, Romeo, why don't you go say hi? I have a feeling every other single guy in this room is going to be swarming over her in a matter of seconds. She might be happy to see a familiar face," Goten urged him.  
  
"Yeah...right," Trunks said, half-conscious. He had already started walking in her direction and sped up as he noticed other guys walking towards her. He wasn't going to let anyone get there first but him. As he reached the foot of the stairs and he offered his hand to her, her face lighting up with delight. "May I have this dance, miss?" he asked in his most gentlemanly voice.  
  
Kari replied, while stifling a laugh, "Yes, you may, kind sir." She took his hand and the two of them walked off together, arm in arm, to the disappointment of all the other guys in the room.  
  
The party resumed its previous chatter and dancing as the pair reached Goten and his new "friend." "Hey, Kari! You look really great! I mean...wow! I might have to do some bodyguard work tonight to keep the guys off of you!" he complemented as he hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, Goten. You look very impressive as well. Who knew you would shine up so nicely?" she joked.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad, am I? But, you will save a dance for me later on, right? I'd be very disappointed if I didn't get to dance with the belle of the ball! "  
  
"Certainly I will! Don't worry. Besides, it looks like you've already got someone to dance with..." she said as she saw the girl he was with and winked at him, which made him start blushing. As the present song ended, another immediately followed. Trunks asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice, "Do you want to dance? I wouldn't want you to waste that dress just standing around."  
  
"Of course I do. I hope I met your expectations of dress," Kari said in a joking, yet hopeful voice.  
  
"Well, I was expecting something more stylish from you, but I guess this will have to do," he laughed as Kari gave him a fake-hurt look. "Just joking! You look beautiful. You really outdid yourself," he said truthfully.  
  
"Thanks. And, let's not forget about you! You look gor...I mean..." Kari stumbled over her words, "you look great, and I think the other girls in the room have noticed it, too," Kari recovered. "I'm going to have to be careful, or I could lose my dancing partner!"  
  
The only one I want to dance with in this whole room is you, Trunks thought. He couldn't believe how wonderful it was to be dancing with her. The two continued dancing in silence, and Kari, deciding that she had to do something soon or she would burst with emotion, placed her head on Trunks' shoulder. It shocked him for a second, but he was quickly overcome with happiness. Maybe she does feel the same way about me as I do her...  
  
Just then, someone tapped Trunks on the shoulder and a very familiar, very unwelcome voice said, "May I cut in?"  
  
It was Yamora.  
  
Kari's heart stopped in her chest as she recognized the voice and looked up. What did he want now?  
  
"I don't think you should be here. Let me show you the door, " Trunks said threateningly, stepping in front of Kari.  
  
"Now, is that any way to treat a guest? As an invited company of this party, I have the right to choose who I want to dance with, and I choose her," Yamora declared, reaching for Kari.  
  
"Don't touch her," Trunks said, grabbing Yamora's arm and holding it tightly.  
  
Kari realized what a precarious situation this was, and knew there was only one solution. "Don't fight. This is not the place for it. Trunks, it's all right, I can handle him by myself," Kari asserted. Trunks was about to protest but she cut him off. "I need to do this. I need to get him to leave me alone once and for all. Don't worry, you saw me fight. I can handle it," Kari whispered.  
  
"All right, but if he tries anything, I can't promise he'll be seen again," Trunks replied. Kari thanked him, and he left to go talk to Goten about the whole matter and tell him to keep a watchful eye on her.  
  
Kari turned to face the man that had been haunting her very existence for the past three years, and nearly broke down at the thought of being alone with him. But, she kept up her strength and reminded herself just who she was: the princess of Arquinia, and no one, no one, should make her cower like this. "What do you want, Yamora?" she asked coolly, but determined.  
  
"You know what I want. Why don't you give up this game of hide and seek and come back to me? I know you miss me," Yamora said, eying her.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? I don't love you, I never did, and I never will. Why can't you understand that, and leave me alone?" Kari inquired.  
  
"I can't leave you alone because I care too much about you. And to tell you the truth, I don't like these new friends of yours hanging around you so much. I think that purple-haired pushover is getting a little too close to you for me to just stand around and watch. I have to take care of my woman, you know," Yamora said as he slid his arm around her waist.  
  
"Get off me, Yamora, " Kari said, her voice deadly serious as she grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. "Well, this brings back memories," she said as she twisted his arm tighter, causing him to clench his face in pain. "Except this time, if you don't leave me alone, I swear you'll never be seen again."  
  
"Whoa, I get the picture," he said, pulling his arm out of her somewhat loosened grasp. " At least let me buy you a drink, to say good-bye to the old times? Then I promise I will leave you alone, forever."  
  
"You swear? Because if you try anything like this again, I'll keep my promise..." she began.  
  
"I know, I know. I swear. I wouldn't lie to you. I'll never come near you again without your permission. Now, let's go get that drink."  
  
* * * *  
  
From across the room, where he had been carefully watching, Trunks saw Kari and Yamora walk off together and made to follow them. But a hand grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. "Let them go. She can take care of herself. In fact, I bet she's already taken care of the whole problem. But if you show up, it'll just make things worse again," Goten stated verily.  
  
Trunks had been observing the whole scene play out from where he was standing, and narrowed his gaze as Yamora lead Kari away. He couldn't help it. "I just can't stand here. What if he tries to hurt her? Or take her? Or..."  
  
"Or what if they're just saying good-bye for good? Come on, man, I know you care about her, but you have to let her do this on her own. I'm just as worried as you, but I trust her to make the right decisions. You should, too," Goten told him. Trunks mumbled an agreement and leaned against the wall, his face concentrated in deep thought.  
  
Suddenly, he was shaken out of his reverie as a blonde girl came up to him and asked him to dance. He recognized her as the girl that was with Goten's new "friend." What was her name again.Aya, maybe? He saw no harm in it, and besides, he needed to get his mind off the current problem. He offered his hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Kari probably wouldn't be back for a while, and he needed to loosen up anyway.  
  
However, there was something about Yamora's presence at the party that made him uneasy, something about his motives that he couldn't quite figure out...and it frightened him. 


	12. Fragile Mind

Chapter 11: Fragile Mind  
  
"It's finished, then. You won't follow me around and you will not seek me out, nor will you try to contact me," Kari stated definitively, eying Yamora with a skeptical gaze.  
  
"I won't come near you again without your permission, I swear," he answered with a tired sigh, returning her stare with one of equal strength. "But, do you have to be so stubborn about all this, Kari? You could make this much easier on both of us if you would just come back..."  
  
"No, Yamora. It's over, and it's been over for a long time. Things didn't work out then and they never will. It's as simple as that," Kari held firmly, looking up at him defiantly.  
  
"Well, I can see your mind is made up, and I respect that. I guess all I can say to you now is.good-bye, Kari. I know that it's over, but I will miss you," Yamora confessed, seemingly heartbroken.  
  
"Good-bye, Yamora. I can't say I'll miss you, but I do wish you the best of luck," she replied honestly. "Good-bye."  
  
The two parted ways and Yamora left the swarming hall and stood outside on the marble balcony, which overlooked the lush woods behind Capsule Corp. Kari headed for the bathroom, desperate for some time to herself to think and recall the night's events.  
  
She had at long last truly freed herself from the face that had haunted her waking and unconscious dreams for the past three years.  
  
Kari entered the bathroom and found it to be nothing short of enormous. There was a plush lounging area, a separate spa room complete with hot tub, and large stalls in the back. Seeking solitude, she headed for the deserted spa and took a seat on the tiled edge of the whirlpool. She closed her lavender eyes and breathed a deep sigh, one that released all the agony, pain, and tears of the past three years. Recalling those memories of times past caused her great suffering in the remembrance of the fear and anxiety in which she had once lived. Those days were nothing short of excruciating. Then, like the sun dispelling the clouds after a fierce storm, a face appeared in her mind and cleared away all the strife of her past.  
  
Trunks.  
  
She knew now, beyond any shred of doubt, that she loved him. He had always been beside her. He talked to her when she needed counseling, listened to her when she needed comfort, and provided a shoulder to cry upon when she was in pain. He had shown her how to face the bad times and learn from them, rising out of the ashes of sorrow on newfound wings of strength. He was her rock, her foundation, her strength.  
  
It had only been about a year since they had first met that fateful night in the park, but that encounter had changed her more drastically than anyone, especially she, could have ever imagined. She trusted him completely and utterly. He would never hurt her, never cause her pain. But what she knew most of all was she loved him more deeply than the stars could love the heavens that embraced them, and she was finally able to admit to who she was and let the barrier she had been holding up for so long crumble to the ground. She knew she had found the one to make her necklace glow like the distant embers in the sky, but only if his feelings for her were just as strong in return.  
  
She had to tell Trunks how she felt about him. And, she resolved, it must be done tonight.  
  
As she rose to leave, though, a sudden wave of dizziness overtook her. She had to sit down to keep her head from spinning off her shoulders and prevent the room from whirling about her. But she was as determined as a warrior in battle, and she soon picked herself up and headed for the door. Her mind, and heart, were set on Trunks.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Trunks was dancing with Aya, he began to grow exceedingly anxious. He hadn't seen Kari since she and Yamora had left together, and his trepidations were growing rapidly. Thoughts of the vulnerabilities the night presented and the atrocious transgressions that could be committed under such a darkened cover reeled through his mind. He didn't know what he would do if anything should happen to Kari.  
  
She was the most remarkable person he had ever met and his love for her was immeasurable even by of the deepest oceans or highest mountains. She had lived the hardest life anyone could ever dread to live, and yet she had the strength and courage to continue a happy existence despite her unbearable history. She had befriended him the first time she had met him, and she had entrusted him with her deepest and most valuable secret. She had listened to him grumble about his family, commiserated with him when his dad flew out of control, and had taught him that the bonds of friendship can never be broken, no matter what the obstacle. She was the strongest, most spirited person he knew, and he cherished her.  
  
He loved her truly, madly, deeply, and he would never allow any injury to befall her again.  
  
"It's a really nice party, ne?" commented his blonde dancing partner.  
  
"Uh...yeah. It's really nice," Trunks replied absently, pulled partway out of his reverie by her voice. What's her name again? he struggled.  
  
"It's even better because I'm dancing with the most attractive guy in the whole room. Wouldn't you say the same?" the girl continued, eyeing him slyly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure," Trunks responded automatically, scanning the room for a certain face and not really intent on what she was saying.  
  
"Really? You're so sweet. You deserve a reward," she replied seductively.  
  
Before Trunks knew what was happening, her lips had closed over his and he could feel her tongue make its way into his mouth. He tried to gently push her away, he didn't wish to hurt her, but she continued to hold him tight and persisted. Desperately attempting to free himself of the voluptuous girl, he failed to notice the face that had just appeared in the on looking crowd, crying at the sight.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kari made her way out of the bathroom and began searching for Trunks. She pushed and shoved her way through the milling crowd, standing up on tiptoe to get a good look around the room. Through the sea of bobbing heads she spotted Goten not too far away and began to force her way through the throng once again, but was continually inhibited by eager guys seeking a dance with her. After much jostling and declining, though, she finally made it to Goten and tapped him lightly on the back.  
  
"Hey, Kari! I'm guessing the whole thing with Yamora went well," Goten assumed as he embraced her.  
  
"Yes, it's all done now. I don't have to worry about him anymore. But, actually..." Kari began, then ceased as her head started spinning. What is wrong with me?  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Goten asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, brushing off her sudden fatigue and his anxious expression. "I was actually wondering if you knew where I could find Trunks. I really need to speak with him."  
  
"Of course! He's over by the stairs, I think. If he's not there come find me, and I'll help you track him down," he offered with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou, Goten. You're the best," Kari thanked him as she turned, heading for the stairwell area.  
  
Suddenly, Goten saw just what Trunks was doing and endeavored to call Kari back, but it was too late. She was a good thirty feet away before she looked up, but even from that distance she clearly witnessed the scene that sent her heart crashing to her feet.  
  
Trunks was kissing another girl.  
  
All the emotions she had kept bottled up inside for the past few months quickly broke free and rapidly turned to tears as soon as they reached her incredulous eyes. Instantly, she ran the opposite direction towards the balcony and the outdoors as fast as she could, her heart leaving shattered fragments with every woozy step she took. 


	13. Crystal Scattered

Chapter 12: Crystal Scattered  
  
Helpless to control the damage he knew had occurred, Goten watched Kari flee outside, her cheeks sparkling as the tears reflected the lights. He was beyond concerned; he knew how much she cared about Trunks. She had never said it outright, but Goten could clearly sense her feelings for Trunks every time they were together. The way she acted and spoke to Trunks seemed to plainly reveal her true feelings, but obviously that was only apparent to Goten.  
  
A great anger began to creep up, spreading deep within him. The thought of the pain his best friend had just inflicted upon Kari.she had loved him with her very heart and soul, but he had just thrown it back in her face!  
  
I thought you loved her, Trunks. I guess I thought wrong.  
  
Uncertain about what his next move should be, Goten remained rooted to the spot. He wanted to sprint outside and find Kari, who knew what she might do in the distressed state she was in, but he also knew she wanted time to herself to calm down a little, gain control of her emotions. He would tell Trunks what he had seen, of course, but not for a while. Kari needed some time to recuperate and he also wanted to confront Trunks about the betrayal he had just committed. How could he do this? After the way he talked about her and what an amazing person she was...Goten never thought he would be thinking this acrimoniously about his best friend, but the only word that came to his mind was... Bastard.  
  
Realizing now was simply not the prudent time to act, he continued dancing with Akane, the girl he had met earlier that evening. He would wait until Kari returned, when she was able, to talk to her about what was transpiring. All he could do for now is pray she would recover from the stinging wound she had just received from the one she loved.  
  
* * * *  
  
"How could you do that?!"  
  
Goten and Trunks were standing by the bottom of the stairs. He had waited, finishing the dance before dealing with Trunks, and his anger towards his best friend had grown at an exponential rate with every note played.  
  
"Do what?" Trunks inquired, obviously confused. Goten was furious about something, that much was obvious.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know. Everyone saw what you did!" the young Son yelled, his anger compounding at his friend's apparent nonchalance.  
  
"What are you talking about? And where's Kari?" Trunks queried, trying and failing to understand the big emergency.  
  
"She's probably outside, crying her heart dry right about now, thanks to you," Goten spat rancorously.  
  
"What's the matter? Did Yamora.If he so much as laid a hand on her..." Trunks started, growing angry yet failing to realize the intent of Goten's harsh words.  
  
"No! Yamora's not the problem, you are! It's because of you that Kari's crying right now!" he exploded as he gestured emphatically with his hands towards Trunks.  
  
"M...Me? What did I...Oh Kami!" Trunks exclaimed, realizing the situation: Kari had seen Aya hanging on him and had thought he had actually been encouraging her!  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You remember now, ne? Well, I hope that blonde was worth it, because you just lost the best thing you never had," Goten retorted. "I thought you loved her, Trunks." He glared bitterly at his friend before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait, you don't actually think I kissed that girl, do you?"  
  
"That's what I'd call it when you had your lips locked together," he returned sarcastically.  
  
"This is all a big misunderstanding!" Trunks cried out. He rushed to explain what had actually happened and how he had tried his best to detach her from his face.  
  
Goten stood, stunned, for a silent few moments. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," he apologized after he had digested the older boy's words. After another pause, Goten spoke the tacit words passing through both their minds. "But your story still doesn't help Kari any. You really hurt her, even if you didn't mean to.  
  
"She loves you."  
  
Trunks' eyes quickly lit up as those last words reached his ears. Immediately, he asked Goten how he knew. If this was simply something to make him apologize.  
  
"It's obvious! Don't you see anything when she's around you? You're not just her best friend; she loves you much deeper than that. But right now I have a feeling she doesn't believe you care for her at all, and her tears are probably enough to drown the world." Goten finished, so quietly Trunks almost missed what he had said.  
  
"Then I have to find her, tell her everything!" Trunks resolved, instantly scanning the room. "I can't stand to see her hurt like this," he whispered to himself as he started for the balcony. But Goten placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder, restraining him.  
  
"Easy, Trunks. She just took a serious blow from you, and right now I think she just needs to be by herself," he advised, a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
"But..." the lavender-haired man started, then ceased. He knew Goten was right; Kari probably did need to be left alone more than anything else at that moment. "When she comes back, will you let me talk to her first? I think she deserves to hear the truth. But you better stay close by, in case I need you to support my story."  
  
"No problem. You just better not be so reckless again, or I'll have to do more than just chastise you for hurting her," Goten declared frankly, then glided away with his well-endowed "friend."  
  
Trunks found himself smiling as his best friend faded into the crowd of dancers. He knew Goten wasn't bluffing; he never did when it came to questions of friendship. But his words only convinced him further of his own feelings for Kari. In hopes of avoiding any more dilemmas, Trunks made his way to one of the enormous bay windows at the corners of the room and glanced up at the obsidian night sky, which was sprinkled with millions of shimmering silver lights.  
  
I'll never hurt you again; never cause you to feel pain again. Not as long as I can help it. Even if it means giving my life, I would gladly give it up for you. Kari.forgive me. 


	14. Wounded Hunter

Chapter 13: Wounded Hunter  
  
or "A Wolf's Head Can Still Bite After It's Been Removed"  
  
The sound of the clock striking one reverberated throughout the hall.  
  
Two hours. It had been two hours since Goten had seen Kari rush outside to the balcony; she hadn't returned. A feeling of alarm was mushrooming inside of him as he began to scan the room once more for her familiar face. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He knew she had needed to be left alone so she could calm down, but two hours was far too much time to just stop crying and regain composure. Something was wrong, and Goten had the sinking feeling that she was in real trouble. Apologizing, he left Akane in search of Trunks. Between the two of them, they could find her very quickly and, hopefully, ebb his worries.  
  
"Trunks! Hey," Goten greeted as he approached his best friend. Trunks was sitting at a table covered in a white tablecloth, next to one of the glistening bay windows. "You haven't seen Kari by any chance, have you?"  
  
"No, why? Is something wrong?" Trunks asked cautiously, noting the worried expression on Goten's face.  
  
"Well, it's been two hours since she went outside.I know she was hurting badly, but that's enough time to have gone to a psychiatrist and back! I have this feeling that something's just not right," he explained anxiously, furtively searching the room.  
  
Trunks' cobalt eyes widened and his face grew pale; he hadn't realized how much time had passed since Kari had left. Now, he was beginning to grow increasingly frantic and a feeling of foreboding settled over the two. Suddenly, Trunks thought of something and intently began scanning the crowd. Noticing his friend's darting gaze, Goten inquired who he was looking for. "Kari's not here. Who else would you want to find?"  
  
"If the person I'm looking for isn't here, then I will really start to panic," Trunks replied, still examining the sea of bobbing heads.  
  
"Who in the he...Oh, Kami!" Goten exclaimed as realization dawned on him. "I don't see..." he started, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
  
They both looked at each other and nodded, heading straight for the balcony doors. "You take the woods, I'll look around here. We'll meet back in an hour," Trunks commanded, his tone shifting from melancholy to authoritative. The time for playing games was over, and Trunks hoped against hope that his assumption was wrong. Oh Kami, please...  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten had been searching for nearly forty-five minutes without result and was about ready to move on to a new part of the woods. But after no more than ten paces into his fresh course, he spotted something shimmering on the ground at his feet. He looked around at the deserted forest. There was only absolute silence; no living thing stirred, chirped, rustled, or moved, and the wind was still. The only thing he spotted was a clearing about a half-mile from his position.  
  
Picking up the sparkling object, he began examining it. He felt his heart drop from his chest, and all the color promptly drained from his face.  
  
It was a silver necklace composed of two interlocking circles and a gleaming sapphire in the between them. The clasp was broken and the chain torn in two. Pocketing the necklace, he followed his instincts and took off for the clearing ahead as fast as he could fly, defying all known laws of science.  
  
* * * *  
  
He found her lying on the dew-laden grass under an oak tree, curled up in a tight ball. Her dress was torn in several places, her hair was tousled around, but the one thing his eyes were drawn to was the large gash on her arm. It was covered in dried blood as well as fresh. She appeared to be unconscious, but he walked over to her body and gently uncurled her. He attempted to bandage her wound as best he could with a torn piece of his sleeve. He hugged her to him tightly, afraid that if he released her whatever attacked her would re-appear from the shadows and strike again.  
  
After about ten minutes, she finally regained consciousness, moaning as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was in a whirlwind of pain and confusion, but at the realization of being in someone's arms, she jerked and jumped up, scrambling back towards the tree and screaming for her assailant to stay back. Goten tried to calm her down, confused as to why she didn't recognize him, but her reaction only strengthened his fear; something horrible had happened to her, at someone else's hands.  
  
"Kari, it's me, Goten. Come here, I only want to help you. You need a doctor and I need to get you back. Everyone's worried about you, especially Trunks," he coaxed, talking to her the way he would a frightened child.  
  
At the mention of Trunks' name, Kari ceased her shaking and slowly unwrapped her arms from around her legs, as the memories of the past year came back to her in an instant. "Go...Goten," she stammered, taking in the worried face of one of her best friends. "I...I...he..." she fumbled, struggling to find the words to explain her situation. She began breathing faster.  
  
"Sh, it's okay. Calm down. I'm here. Breathe," Goten soothed as he gathered her into his arms. She stopped her sudden, quick breaths and regained a stable breathing pattern as he stroked her hair and gently rocked her back and forth. "Now, tell me what happened after you ran out here. I saw what happened inside, so you don't need to explain that," he informed her in a compassionate tone. "But what happened when you got out here? How did you end up in the middle of the woods?"  
  
She took a deep breath and settled into an Indian-style sitting position across from him, hugging her arms to her body. His eyes were full of understanding and kindness as she recounted what had followed her out into the darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
She burst outside into the cool, fresh night air. Hot tears were streaming down her face as she slowly made her way over to the balcony and gripped the marble handrails to steady herself. As she gazed forlornly out over the vibrant garden and lush woods, fresh tears started down her face, rolling off her cheek and landing silently on the roses far below. She put her face to her hands and began to sob out loud, thankful that she was alone.  
  
She jumped at the sudden weight of a hand on her shoulder. She turned to recognize Yamora's face, a concerned gaze penetrating her hate. Crying anew, she threw herself into his open arms, not caring that this was the man who had made her life a living hell for the past three years. At that moment, it seemed as if the only one that cared at all for her was Yamora; obviously the man she loved didn't love her in return. Besides, Yamora was the only one that seemed to care enough to follow her outside. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair lovingly as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Yamora knew precisely what had just happened, and things couldn't have worked out better had he planned them himself. All that was left was for her to trust him.  
  
"It hurts, ne?" he whispered into her hair. "I told you that guy was nothing but trouble, and now look what he's done. He's hurt you, because he doesn't care for you the way you care for him. But I love you, Kari, and I'm here if you want to talk. Let's go for a walk, and you can talk to me for as long as you like," Yamora murmured quietly. Kari nodded her consent, and the two made their way down the marble steps towards the woods. She needed someone to listen to her, and at that instant he was the only one in the whole world who seemed willing to speak and commiserate with her.  
  
* * * *  
  
The soft chirping of crickets was the only audible sound as the two made their way deeper into the woods. Even though they were walking in silence, it relaxed Kari to be in the arms of someone who was concerned for her; it gave her a sense of peace and warmth.  
  
Another wave of dizziness suddenly overtook her and she stumbled, but Yamora was there to catch her before she fell. As she looked up, she noticed they had come to a clearing in the middle of the woods. He led her over to the opposite side of the clearing and set her down next to him on the soft grass. The dizziness was more persistent now, and Kari felt as if she were about to faint. Something began tugging at her, something about the situation she was in.  
  
"Are you okay, Kari?" Yamora asked, feigning a fretful tone. It's only a matter of time now...he gloated as he grinned inwardly.  
  
"Yes, it'll pass. Arigatou, Yamora, for helping me. I really need someone to talk to right now. Thanks for being here," Kari said, steadying her head with her hand.  
  
"I'll always be there for you Kari. And especially now," he said, a malevolent smile beginning to play at the corners of his mouth, "that you're pregnant."  
  
He laughed at the shocked expression on her face as she stammered, "I...I'm not...pregnant, Yamora." Something was wrong. That look on his face was no longer the look of an empathizing friend. It was evil.  
  
"Oh, you're not? Well, you soon will be then," he laughed as he pinned her to the ground. The drugs should be taking full effect in a matter of minutes; it wasn't easy to knock out one of the most powerful people in the universe. But he could soon have his way with her.  
  
"What?! Yamora, what are you doing?" Kari screeched, her voice turning to panic as the realization of what was happening hit her full force.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Or maybe not, because...oh yes, you'll be unconscious," he smiled maliciously. He was finally going to get his revenge; his plan was finally going to be carried out! Barely able to contain his twisted joy, he began undoing her zipper.  
  
Kari's eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened: he had drugged her drink. How could she be so stupid?! However, despite the fact that the drugs were starting to take effect, she still had some fight in her. Rage was a potent source of energy.  
  
"I'll be damned if you're going to get your way!" she screamed at him, flipping him over her with her leg. She scrambled up, but soon collapsed back to the ground as the waves of nausea overtook her. No, she couldn't lose this fight, not even if she was on the verge of unconsciousness!  
  
Yamora shook his head as he pulled himself back up. He hadn't expected her to be so strong under the influence of the drugs, but he realized it made little difference as he saw her on the ground. She was struggling just to stand up! He began to advance toward her. It would do just as well if he were the cause of her unconsciousness instead of the drugs...  
  
* * * *  
  
Kari coughed and heaved as he threw her against a tree, her lacerated arm bleeding anew. She couldn't take much more of this, the drugs were almost at their full effect, and he was still advancing. Realizing she was fighting against time itself, she picked herself up and prepared an attack that would send him flying on a one-way trip to unconsciousness. I hope.  
  
Cupping her hands at her side, she formed a glowing, aqua sphere in her palms that would certainly knock him out. She didn't have enough strength to kill him. He saw the energy forming and tried to attack, but she let her hands fly and the now huge sphere launched itself at Yamora, hitting him square in the chest and rendering him comatose upon impact.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't just leave him there with her when she fell cataleptic, she staggered over to where his body lay. Using the last of her remaining strength, she pointed a finger at his body, then raised her hand and pointed her finger towards the distance. His body floated up in the air and flew in the direction she was pointing, leaving her alone in the clearing. No longer able to withstand the power of the drugs, Kari collapsed into a tight ball under an oak tree, welcoming the oncoming waves of unconsciousness with tears streaming down her face once more.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten listened to her story in complete silence, and wrapped his arms around her when she finished. He knew she felt betrayed and dirty. A deep anger began building up inside of him as she sobbed. That bastard's going to pay dearly, Goten swore to himself as he stroked her back and let her cry into his shoulder. However, he felt there was something she wasn't telling him. She had finished her story very quickly.  
  
Gently, he asked her, "Did anything else happen? Did he say or do anything else, Kari?"  
  
"Actually," she mumbled through her tears, "he did say something that scares me even more than what he did."  
  
"What did he say?" Goten asked, wondering what else could go wrong.  
  
"Right before I knocked him unconscious, he said 'The Tsunias will reign! The Arquinians are finished.'  
  
"Goten," she said as she looked him straight in the eye, "I never told him I was an Arquinian. The only way he could know about the Tsunias and the Arquinians would be if he were a Tsunian himself."  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten flew back towards the balcony as fast as he could, Kari in his arms. He laughed darkly as he realized his uneasy feeling about Yamora's presence at the party was well justified. He had been right, twice in one night.  
  
As the two landed on the marbled balcony, Goten carried her over to a stone bench and gently set her down. "I'm going to go find Trunks and a doctor for your arm, okay? Stay right here."  
  
He turned to leave, and if he had not looked back at her one last time he would have missed the bitter expression on her face at the mention of Trunks' name. "Kari," he said as she looked up, "I hope you know that there are many people who love you. I care about you very much; I want you to know that. Trunks does, as well. And he loves you a lot more than what you're giving him credit for," he finished with a smile and was gone. 


	15. Beneath The Pale Moon

Chapter 14: Beneath The Pale Moon  
  
Trunks was growing absolutely panicked. It had been one hour, and he hadn't found so much as a trace of Kari's whereabouts. Cursing, he realized that it was time to meet with Goten. He turned and flew towards the party.  
  
On his way back he was staring, lost in deep thought, at the ground when Goten suddenly popped in front of him, nearly causing him to plummet from the high in the sky. "Don't do that!" Trunks yelled as he regained his composure. "I haven't found anything out here and I'm starting to think this is taking too long. Maybe we should..."  
  
"I found her," the younger Saiyan interrupted. "She's in pretty bad shape, but I found her.  
  
"Your guess was right," he added grimly. Trunks felt his stomach turn, his heart leaping to his throat.  
  
"But that means..." Trunks started, then exploded. "What happened?! Is she okay? Where the hell is he? If I get my hands on that guy..."  
  
"Hey, calm down! I'll tell you what happened," Goten assured him. He then proceeded to impart the events of the past few hours, ending with his search to find Trunks. "She's pretty shaken up, and I think you should talk to her. Right now, she's feeling like the only one who cares about her in the whole world is herself. Please prove her wrong," he pleaded. Before Trunks could respond, though, Goten took off to return to the party and inform Bulma of what had happened. He needed to find Kari a medic.  
  
"Prove her wrong..." Trunks whispered to himself. He looked towards the balcony glowing softly in the distance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kari was sitting on the cold stone bench where Goten had last left her with her hands covering her face and her elbows on her knees. She felt as if she was drowning in a sea of fear, disgust, and betrayal, and no one was there to save her from slipping beneath the pounding waves. Goten had comforted her and she knew he cared for her but he had left well over ten minutes ago, once again leaving her feeling completely and utterly alone. She continued to shake as she sobbed, the salty tears rolling off her cheeks and running down her trembling hands and arms, when suddenly a pair of strong hands pulled hers from her face and wrapped themselves around her. Startled, she opened her eyes and found herself gazing into a pair of warm cobalt eyes.  
  
Trunks.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kari," he began. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, and I'm sorry that I hurt you the way I did. I didn't have any part in that kiss, but that doesn't excuse it. All I can do is hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," Trunks implored, his eyes glowing with sincerity.  
  
She turned her head away. Why should I even talk to him? she thought bitterly.  
  
But then she glanced into his eyes, those eyes that were as deep and shimmering as the ocean and which seemed to be filled with something else, and she knew... "I forgive you, Trunks. I'm very grateful to know the truth. Arigatou," Kari replied softly. Looking into his eyes once more, her heart caught in her throat as all her love for him came surging back in waves that were almost uncontrollable. Her feelings were beating at the walls of the prisons, and she knew she had to tell him or she would die trying to keep them locked inside.  
  
The mind remembers the pain of betrayal, but the heart still forges its own path through life despite the injuries it has been dealt. I guess mine will never learn its lesson.  
  
Trunks was overjoyed at her forgiveness, but he was not able to comprehend her thoughts so long as the depths of her violet gaze held his. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his feelings under the heat of that stare, seeing as how only a few months of containment had nearly driven him mad. He moved to wrap his arms around her once again, but she stopped him with her hand. "Trunks, before anything else is said, there's something I have to tell you," Kari began. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her palms were growing increasingly clammy; she didn't know if she could bring herself to say those words that she had been longing to utter for what seemed like ages. " I...," she whispered, frozen as his cobalt gaze held her where she sat.  
  
Trunks recognized the look in her eyes, the one which he had been praying would only be turned upon him, and knew what she was going to say even before she had opened her mouth to form the words. A small, loving smile played upon his lips: he felt exactly the same way. " I...that is." she stumbled once again.  
  
" I know," he breathed and kissed her.  
  
Kari closed her eyes as his lips took hers, savoring every second of it as if she would suddenly wake up to find it all a dream. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up from the bench towards him, and his grip on her tightened as the kiss deepened. As the two parted and leaned their foreheads against one another's, she felt all of her previous fear and anxiety melting away with his tender touch.  
  
With her eyes still closed she whispered, "I love you." He greeted this affirmation of love with another gentle kiss and whispered, "And I you, until forever ends." With that, he wrapped his arms possessively around her slim waist, wanting her closer to him.  
  
A soft melody could be heard wafting through the open windows from the building, and he began to rock back and forth with his arms still around her waist. She moved to wrap her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing in perfect content. This was their first real dance together, and she wanted to absorb every movement, every whispered word of it and imprint it upon her memory for all the years to come.  
  
When the visions around you Bring tears to your eyes And all that surround you Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength I'll give you hope Keeping your faith when it's gone The one you should call Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong 'Til the day my life is through This I promise you This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever In lifetimes before And I promise you never Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word I give you my heart This is a battle we've won And with this vow Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes Each lovin' day And know this feeling won't go away 'Til the day my life is through This I promise you This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall When I hear you call Without you in my life, baby I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong 'Til the day my life is through This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes Each lovin' day And know this feeling won't go away Every word I say is true This I promise you Every word I say is true This I promise you I promise you © *NSYNC, 2000  
  
About halfway through their beautiful dance, however, Kari sensed several pairs of eyes scrutinizing their every move. Trunks looked down at her, experiencing the same feeling, and they both slowly turned their heads towards the door leading out to the balcony.  
  
The whole group was standing outside, watching them dance together. Vegita included.  
  
They were all nodding in approval, even Vegita, and some of the women were even crying. "I guess this wouldn't be the time to ask if you need that doctor," Goten cracked as he smiled at the two. They both turned their heads away, blushing furiously, but Goten came over and insisted on congratulating, or torturing, them.  
  
"Well it's about damn time," he laughed as he looked at the couple. "I was beginning to think we'd have to ask Shenlong to add another 100 years to our lives before you two finally hooked up! Congratulations," he said as he slapped Trunks on the back. "You have a fine woman here, and you better take care of her."  
  
"I told you he cared, didn't I?" he chastised lightly as he hugged Kari.  
  
"Arigatou, Goten," Kari smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best."  
  
"And you don't have to worry, I'll take good care of her," Trunks promised as he smiled at Kari, sliding his arm around her slender waist.  
  
"I guess we better head back in," Goten turned and announced to the group, who all retreated back inside. "You coming?" he asked, turning to the couple before heading inside.  
  
"I guess we'll have to finish our dance another time," Trunks whispered as he bent down to kiss her again, wrapping her in his arms.  
  
As the two parted and began to walk inside hand in hand, Kari gazed up at the night sky and saw a silver streak caress the black velvet. She whispered, almost to herself, "I don't mind. It gives us something to look forward to." 


	16. Eclipse

Chapter 15: Eclipse

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Kari laughed as she easily blocked another one of Goten's punches. 

"Oh? Well, how's this!" he grunted as he flew at her and launched an energy attack, which she easily batted away and returned with a swift kick to his ribs. He fell gasping to the ground, clutching his stomach at the painful sensation surging through him. 

"I win! How many is that now?" she humored as she helped him up off the dewy grass. 

"I think that's seven times now," Trunks provided, shooting a look of humor at Goten as he slapped him on the back. "She's beating you bad."

"Ow, watch it!" he cringed as Trunks' hand made contact with his bruised shoulder. "I can't help it if she's the best fighter in the universe, ne?" Goten said good-humoredly, breathing hard as he gave Kari a smile. 

"I wouldn't go that far, Goten. Now, it's your turn," she smiled playfully, turning to Trunks. 

"Promise not to hurt me too bad?" Trunks said innocently, giving her a mock puppy face.

"I'll try not to permanently damage anything important," Kari answered, "but I'm not promising anything. You're still my opponent."  

Trunks gave her a mischievous look as he removed his jacket to reveal his white tank top and black cotton pants, then took his position to begin the sparring match. She truly was an amazing fighter and it would take everything he had just to stand his ground against her and her attacks. 

Their fight commenced as Trunks took the offensive and flew at Kari, their fists and feet moving through the air at vision-blurring speeds. He landed one or two good hits on her before she attacked and let her fists fly at him, making contact with his stomach and then his face. He flew backwards, but bounced right back at her and came with twice as much force. They continued fighting for another half an hour, neither one concentrating on anything else but the other's weaknesses. 

Suddenly, Kari put her fists down and held up her hand, signaling Trunks to cease the fight just as he was going in for a kick. She cocked her head to one side and strained her senses. "Do you feel that? It's a power coming this way…

"No, two powers…And they're off the charts!" 

Goten and Trunks reached out with their ki and felt both powers coming towards them, one gigantic and the other immeasurable. They were both inexplicably evil.

"Shit..." Goten whispered.

                                                *           *           *           *           

"Goten, go tell my father and the others what's coming. I have the feeling we're going to need all the help we can get," Trunks enjoined. Goten nodded and left, heading inside to notify Vegita and the others. 

"What do you think it is? I've never felt such malevolence before," Kari whispered, shivering despite the fact that the sun was shining brightly.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. Here they come."

Kari and Trunks watched as two figures landed on the ground about one hundred yards away from them, one medium-height and the other colossal. As the two enigmatic figures advanced towards them, their adversaries' features became clearer. The smaller man had blonde hair the color of hay, a cocky walk, and a wicked grin shining on his perfectly chiseled countenance. 

_Yamora.___

The other warrior was a man Kari had never seen before; he was enormous. He was about eight feet tall, with a shaved head, and muscles the size of basketballs. He was a monster to look at; he didn't even seem human. Kari and Trunks glanced at each other as the two evils kept advancing, and both were thinking the same thing. _I hope the others get here before it's too late…_

The menacing pair halted about ten yards from the couple. Yamora spoke first. "Kari," he drawled. "Long time no see." She narrowed her gaze at him, hate radiating from her ki. His eyes only reflected macabre amusement. "Although, the last time we met still remains pretty clear in my mind. What about you?" he laughed maliciously. "Maybe we'll get a chance to finish what we started," he added with a malevolent grin.

"I don't think so," Trunks said, stepping in front of Kari. "Not if I have any say in it. She's taken."

"What's this? The purple-haired wonder is your new flavor of the month? Honestly, Kari, I thought you had better taste than that," Yamora retorted, glaring viciously at Trunks. 

"Bad taste was dating you," Kari replied with a cold stare. 

"Ouch, that hurt," Yamora said, feigning offense. "No matter, I couldn't care less who you roll in the sheets with. I'm going to kill them along with you anyway, so it really doesn't make a difference to me.

"Meet Gehno. He's going to be your death, as well as that of all your friends," he announced haughtily, gesturing to the huge gargantuan behind him.

"Sorry, but I'm not so easily defeated. The bigger they are, the larger the hole they make in the ground," Trunks countered with a grin. "Besides, I've fought bigger."

Yamora laughed at his words as if he had just said something extremely funny. "You really think you can defeat Gheno? I beg to differ. You see," he said, his grin widening, "Gheno is a genetically engineered killing machine. He has human DNA, yes, but his attributes have been dramatically…enhanced to make him one hundred times stronger and faster than the world's finest fighter, Son Goku. You can try to fight him if you like. It's your death wish."

As his words sunk in, Trunks faltered ever so slightly. He and Kari glanced at each other, the same look of fear and disbelief wallowing in each other's eyes. Their situation conjured up memories of Cell and the androids in Trunks' mind, the words and stories of his father and mother and Goku rushing back to him on waves of fear. He knew how powerful those machines were, but this guy…Suddenly he felt frigid despite the warm summer air. 

 "What about me, Yamora? You always sounded like you had some ulterior purpose in store for me," Kari challenged, trying to mask the fear in her voice as she attempted to divert Yamora's attention. They needed more time!

"I still do. It's just that now the objectives have changed. You see, my time limit is running out, and you refused to cooperate in the way I had originally planned. I tried to spare your life, and by having my child you would have saved yourself. But you refused to grant me that...request, so now I have no choice but to destroy you. If you live, you would be a nuisance to our mission, and I can't have you running around wrecking our plans, ne?" Yamora explained casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"_Our_ plans? Who else are you talking about?" Kari asked, a heavy dread settling in her stomach. 

"I guessed your objective long ago, Kari, however, I will indulge you. I want to give your friends some time to arrive so I can prove my strength over the Earth's strongest fighters," he said, laughing at the shocked look on her face.

"In brief, my brother, Kensuke, and I are going to bring about the destruction of your home planet Arquinia, princess." 

Kari was speechless, frozen to the spot by fear. 

 "Yes, I know who you are, and I've known since my birth and before we even met. I've been sent here to find you and give you a choice of sorts: either carry my child or die. You see, the only way to _permanently secure the Arquinian throne is through the bloodline. And you, dear princess, are the key to that plan. But, if you by chance refused to cooperate, my brother and I came up with an alternate plan: use my friend Gheno here and kill you instead, making it all too easy for us to conquer Arquinia. With you out of the way, the Tsunias would become the most powerful race in the universe. _

"Oh, and one more thing," Yamora said as he turned, "my father's name might ring a bell. Do you remember a man by the name of Zenshi? Yes, he's the one that killed your family, remember? I'm his son. Your father must be rolling in his grave with shame," Yamora finished, smiling wickedly as he walked back towards Gheno.  

"I can't...I don't believe...I'm such a fool!" Kari whispered angrily to herself. "How could I have been so blind?" 

"You couldn't have known. It's not your fault," Trunks assured her, his eyes full of warmth. She gave a small smile at his concern. "Besides, you have me now, and you don't need to worry. Right now we need to focus on that sub-human giant and how to defeat him. We're going to need everyone to do that, especially you."

"Trust me, we'll find a way to beat that overgrown DNA project," Kari promised him, ignoring her shame and shock and filling herself with determination and courage. 

Trunks smiled. Her willpower and bravery were otherworldly, and those were two of the things he admired most about her. Suddenly, the two snapped to attention as Gheno, the huge, lumbering hulk, grinned and spoke to them in a deep, booming voice. "Time to get the show on the road, kiddies. My name is Gheno, and I'll be your executioner today."  

And so, the battle for Arquinia and Earth began. 


	17. Awakening

Chapter 16: Awakening

"Damn, this guy is way too strong for just the two of us! Where is everyone else?" Trunks cursed under his breath, clutching his chest as he took another one of Gheno's punches. 

"They'll be here, but we have to hold him off until then," Kari assented, grunting as a sidekick landed hard in her stomach. She flew backwards and hit a tree trunk, knocking her head against the rigid bark. Trunks was by her side in an instant helping her up. Kari was strong, but just the pair of them were nowhere near an equal match for Gheno and his powerful attacks. They were already suffering from some pretty serious injuries. Trunks had deep gouges in his torso and limbs and Kari was bleeding profusely from her head, but they had to endure it until the others arrived. If they didn't win, they, as well as the Earth, were done for. 

"Oi, did someone need our help?" 

The familiar voice rang throughout the clearing behind Capsule Corp., bringing sighs of relief and hope from the battered pair. The cavalry had arrived at last. Goku, Vegita, Goten, Gohan, as well as Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chao-zu, all descended from the sky. 

"Glad you guys could make it," Trunks grimaced, grabbing his arm and wincing in pain. 

"Better late than never. I had to call everyone and get them over here. We came as fast as we could," Goten explained. "And from the looks of you two, I'd say we showed up at just the right time."

"This guy's a little bit of a challenge to put a dent on. He's a genetic experiment that's supposedly one hundred times faster and more powerful than you, Goku-san," Kari commented bitterly, holding her hand to her bleeding head. 

The others joined the pair and stood in front of Gheno, slowly measuring up their adversary. The giant had been taken aback by this sudden invasion, but now he grinned wickedly as he looked them over in return. 

"So, more weaklings come out to play? Fine by me, it just makes the job more fun," Gheno said, his smile gleaming evilly in the afternoon sun, daring them to challenge him. 

"Nobody calls the Prince of Saiyans a weakling and lives! For that you will pay," Vegita raged as he charged at Gheno, fists prepared.

"Vegita, matte! I think you may need some help with this one," Goku said as he flew after him. The others followed shortly, and soon all the Z Senshi were battling it out nine against one.  

Kari and Trunks remained off to the side, not wanting their injuries to interfere with the others. She turned to examine Trunks and let out a small gasp at the sight of his bloodstained clothes. She began tearing strips of cloth from her jacket and wrapping them around his most prominent gashes in an attempt to stem any severe blood-loss. He smiled despite the grim circumstances. Here she was with a serious head injury and she was wrapping up his wounds instead of her own. He offered to help her with her own wound, but she refused, insisting that his were more immediately dangerous. A sudden cry from the battle cut off Trunks' argument.

Gheno had defeated all the Z Senshi excluding Vegita and Goku, but even they were struggling to stand their ground against the genetic beast. And both were SSJ3. Goku gave a cry as he launched a one-hundred times Kamehameha at the monster, who batted it away as if it were nothing but a beach ball. After disposing of Goku's attack, Gheno let loose an energy blast of his own, which rendered Goku unconscious. Vegita was the only remaining. The pair decided they better put their injuries aside and help him or else no one was going to be left to fight at all. They stood up, with much difficulty, and rushed as fast as they could to the battleground where Gheno was unmercifully assailing Vegita. 

The two arrived just as Gheno delivered a powerful kick to the Saiyan prince's right shoulder. The sound of shattering bone could be heard ringing throughout the clearing. Vegita collapsed on the ground in pain, clutching his now useless right arm. "Otousan!" Trunks yelled out, turning SSJ2 and launching himself at Gheno with Kari in close pursuit. The two attacked with all they had remaining and landed a few good hits on Gheno's head and torso, but the fight seemed to grow more and more hopeless as both of them were knocked down by the same energy attack. Yamora stood a good distance away, laughing maliciously at the pair's ineffective attacks. _And still they continue their useless fight,_ he thought.  

Just as Gheno was preparing a final attack, he stopped midway through the air as a maniacal smile spread across his face. Kari and Trunks looked warily at each other, both having expected to die just a few moments before. She turned her eyes questioningly to Gheno's looming face. Suddenly, she realized what he was about to do as she saw him gazing into the distance.

Vegita stared at the bloody battle scene before him. A wry smile graced his countenance: the unconscious bodies strewn about the battlefield reminded him of the days when he was one of Freiza's minions, running around the universe mercilessly destroying planets and lives. Only this time he would be one of the exterminated. He glanced at the scene in front of him:  Kari and Trunks were fervently attempting to stop Gheno, but it was looking hopeless. Suddenly, the fight ceased for a brief moment as the monster gazed at something beyond them, a vicious smile slowly spreading across his face. 

Vegita froze. Gheno was staring straight at him.

He could sense the energy gathering at the monster's side and knew he could not withstand a blow of that magnitude, not even in SSJ3 form. He prepared himself for the coming onslaught. He saw Gheno release the attack and stared as it came flying in his direction. Light began to cloud his sight as the attack gathered around him. "Iie, impossible," Vegita whispered fiercely to himself, not willing to believe that the Prince of Saiyans could be slain by such a miserable fate. But he would face his death honorably. 

The attack never hit him. Surprised, Vegita looked up as he saw the energy striking someone that had stepped in front of him at the last second. Kari. 

She screamed as the energy of the attack seeped into her every vein, burning her skin, making her feel like she was going to explode from the inside. Gritting her teeth, she knew she couldn't take much more of this. Although it's not like she could have withstood it in the first place, and yet she had to persevere. She wouldn't let Vegita die, not if she could help it, not even if it meant sacrificing herself. The sound of Trunks shouting only reinforced her determination. She tightened her arms in front of her and continued to withstand the unrelenting, pounding force of energy. 

_This has gone too far. Now he's involving the lives of my friends in this. This has got to stop. Now. _Kari thought angrily to herself. This fight was between Yamora and her, and he had dragged all of her friends into this deadly fray as well. They were innocent. She was the one he sought to destroy, not them. Now they were all going to die because of her, because she was too weak to defend the only living people that truly cared for her. She couldn't and wouldn't allow this to go any further. Her friends would not suffer the same gruesome fate as the rest of her planet had at the hands of a Tsunian. _But…I need more power. I can't defend them with my current power level! _

The attack seemed to increase in energy as she held her position, pushing her backwards towards Vegita. Her feet were making deep tracks in the ground as she tried desperately to keep the attack at bay. It wasn't working. Her body couldn't take much more of this, and the force wasn't abating in power. It looked like the end. 

_NO! I won't allow it to end this way. __Yamora cannot prevail! My friends need me. Trunks needs me. I must win! I'm their last hope for survival. I will not be defeated! _ With a renewed sense of spirit, Kari reached deep within her ki, pushing herself to the very brink of self-destruction. _It **won't** end this way. I won't allow anyone to suffer the same fate as my family and my people! _ 

Her power began increasing rapidly as she continued to probe the very depths of her ki. Feeling her emotions and power culminate within her, she screamed out in anger, pain, and determination, and burst forth with a new energy. It flowed through her veins like the energy of the sun. She knew now she was strong enough to defend her friends and her soul mate. She had finally fulfilled her destiny: she had become the strongest warrior in the universe, as was predicted at her birth. She had finally reached the legendary Shiroi Level of her ancient race. 

_So, the Saiyans aren't the only ones with true legends of sleeping powers_, Kari mused to herself. With her newfound power, she destroyed Gheno's attack with ease. She turned to face him and Yamora, speaking to them in an even, deadly voice. "Yamora, listen well. You can destroy my life, you can destroy my pride, and you can even destroy me. But, Yamora," she said, lowering her voice, "if you try to destroy my friends the way you did my people, make no mistake. I will kill you."

Her statement threw him off guard for a mere moment, and his shock provided all the time she needed. He knew all too well the story of the sleeping power of Arquinian royalty, his ancestors had been defeated by the same power long ago. It seemed that was his destiny as well. How ironic: destroyed by the same power as his ancestors, a power that manifested in the one he was supposed to eliminate with ease.

The princess threw her hands over her head. "And now, Tsunian, I will destroy you! For my redemption, for Arquinia, for my loved ones!" She radiated with a bright power, her ki glowing so intensely around her it was blinding even to the Saiyan eye. She crossed her arms in front of her and let out a final yell as she threw them open and released a magnitude of power. It fanned out from her like a wave of golden energy and flew towards Yamora and Gheno, instantly disintegrating them both. Their screams were silenced as the light faded away, leaving no trace of either in its wake. 

Kari immediately collapsed on the ground, completely devoid of energy. All was quiet once again as the setting sun splashed brilliant shades of violet, crimson, magenta, and rust across the darkening sky, illuminating the still scene and enshrouding each still fighter with a golden aura.  


	18. Someday

Chapter 17: Someday

"Mmm...," Kari moaned as her eyelids struggled, fluttering open. Her head was pounding and she felt sore all over. Had she just been hit by a subway train? After lifting her hand to her head to try and keep the room from spinning, she attempted to sit up. A strong hand gently pushed her back down to the bed, forcing her to lie down. She tilted her head to trace the arm back to its owner and found herself gazing into the warmest pair of cobalt eyes she had ever seen. Trunks.

"You really shouldn't try to sit up. After what you did, you'll be lucky to be out of bed in a week," he said, smiling down at her tenderly. He was sitting beside her bed on one of the many plush chairs in the room, just as he had been for the past three days. 

"What I...did?" Kari wondered aloud. Then it all came back to her: Yamora and his monster, Vegita laying defenseless on the ground, the energy attack, her own transformation of power, and the silence that followed. "Oh. I guess I almost forgot," she said weakly, returning his gaze in kind. 

"You saved us all, Kari, especially my father. Thank you," Trunks whispered in her ear, then tilted her chin up to his face and gently kissed her. 

As the two parted and embraced each other, Vegita and Bulma entered the room bringing cold washcloths and food. Actually, Bulma carried everything while Vegita stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He cast an irritated gaze in Kari's direction. "Hmph, I didn't need any saving. I was prepared to die a warrior's death. Why the hell did you interfere like that?" Vegita snapped harshly, though no sign of disdain could be seen in his eyes. 

"It didn't look to me like you want to die very much," Kari said with her usual smile. "Besides, Trunks needs a father, Bulma needs a husband, and everyone else needs an arrogant prince." 

"Hmph," was Vegita's only reply as he left the room, leaving Bulma to fuss over Kari's bandages and offer her some food. After Bulma finished administering her treatments and left, a familiar voice could be heard resounding in the hall. 

"Where is the savior of the universe? Still in bed, I see," Goten greeted loudly as he came striding in through the door, carrying a bouquet of orchids. "How's my girl doing?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her, giving her a large bear hug. 

"Alright, I suppose, except for this feeling like someone is smashing me upside the head with a hammer," Kari replied good-naturedly, taking the flowers.

"I'm not surprised! I mean, after the way you powered up and clobbered that Tsunian wanna-be warrior…" Goten laughed. "At least he's gone now, so you don't have to worry about him anymore. Now you can finally enjoy life!" 

"Yes, that's....," Kari started, then froze. _No, God no! _she cursed. _Why?_

Kensuke. She had almost forgotten about Yamora's brother who was still waiting on Tsunia, prepared to destroy her people. Without her there to protect them and lead them, they wouldn't stand a chance against another Tsunian attack. The last war had wiped out the majority of their main forces, and the planet was still recovering…

"Kari? Are you okay?" Trunks asked, the panic evident in his voice. He saw the horrified expression spreading across her face. It looked as if a ghost had just whispered in her ear. 

"No, it can't be. Damnit!" she cursed aloud. 

"What? What's wrong?" Trunks continued to plead.

She had to tell them. She gazed at the floor, not wanting to look into his eyes. She wouldn't be able to say what she needed to say if she became ensared in those eyes. "Kensuke," she whispered quietly.

"Who?" Goten queried. The name sounded strangely familiar…

"Do you remember when Yamora and Gheno first appeared, Trunks? And I asked him what my purpose was in his little twisted machinations? He said he and his brother were going to conquer Arquinia through the bloodline by forcing me to conceive a child with Yamora. And he said when I refused, they decided to follow through with their other plan: annihilate my friends and I using Gheno, and conquer Arquinia by force. He said his brother, Kensuke, was on Tsunia waiting for the right time to attack. Yamora said his time limit was running out, so the time to attack must be soon. And I only destroyed Yamora...."

"....Which means Kensuke is still on Tsunia, waiting to make his move with the warriors," Trunks finished slowly, his expression falling. He had completely forgotten about Kensuke and his plans to conquer Kari's people.  

"I'm the only one who can stop him. The planet is still recuperating from the last war with Tsunia, and the army is nowhere near strong enough to defeat Kensuke. I can't allow what happened to my family to happen again," Kari explained, her voice taking on a tone more suited to convince herself, more than anybody else, of what she had to do. "So that means..."

"You have to go back," Trunks finished in a deadpan voice. The lethal blow he had been waiting for was finally dealt. He felt his heart drop from his chest, shattering like crystal at his feet, his stomach clenched into knots. She was leaving. There was no other choice. 

"No! You can't leave, Kari! What about us? What about Trunks!?" Goten exclaimed, verbalizing the despair that had suddenly saturated the air around the trio. "You can't just leave us here! We're coming with you, we can help!" 

"No, you can't. It's not your fight to fight, and I don't think you would be strong enough to stand against Kensuke. He is the leader of the Tsunian forces, and more powerful than Yamora. And I did not save you just so I could see you die," she averred. "This is something I have to do on my own. I'm sorry." She lowered her head for fear the tears would spill over and drown them all.

"I understand. You have to do it," Trunks said, straining his voice to keep his emotions from overwhelming him.

"Yes. I have to go back," Kari stated verily, although her face betrayed her true sentiment. Her heart was shattering into a thousand tearful pieces, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no other choice. _But, if it's the right thing to do, why does it hurt so badly?_

                                                *           *           *           *           

"We're all going to miss you a lot, Kari. You were a great warrior, even though you couldn't eat as much as the rest of us Saiyans," Goku smiled. "Come back sometime, ne? Take care of yourself."

"I will, Goku-san. Thank you. It was great getting to meet the preeminent warrior in the universe in person," Kari said, shaking his hand. 

"You've got to be a strong person to be able to put up with my brother. I respect you," Gohan laughed. "I hope everything works out for you, Kari."

"Me, too. Thank you, Gohan," she said as she shook his hand. She then turned to the boys' mother. "Thank you for the wonderful cooking, Chi Chi. I bet I'll never have a better meal."

"Oh, you're so welcome, Kari. Come back anytime. I'll be happy to cook for you again!" the sobbing woman replied, holding up her handkerchief to her eyes. 

Kari thanked the Son's again and they headed inside Capsule Corp. before Chi Chi completely broke down. She then turned to Bulma, Vegita, Bra, Goten and Trunks. "Arigatou, for everything, Bulma. It was nice of you to repair my ship. I'll come back and visit," Kari said as she hugged the older woman. It was more than difficult to say good-bye to the woman who had come to mean so much to her. "You've been the mother I never had," Kari whispered.

"Thank you so much, Kari. You know I'd help you anytime. Have a safe trip, and if you ever run into any trouble remember we're right here," Bulma replied, tears streaming down her face. 

"I will. And thank you, Vegita, for putting up with me and my weakling ways," Kari said smiling. "I promise I won't call in any favors for saving your life."

"Hmph, don't expect a thank you from me!" Vegita grumped haughtily. He then focused his gaze on something beyond Kari's shoulder as he mumbled, "You fight well. Don't get killed." Looking around at everyone's surprised faces he quickly added, "It's not everyday you encounter a warrior of great strength on this puny planet! I'd like to see the opportunity to defeat her myself!" 

They left then, knowing that the trio of friends wanted their privacy together. Bulma, Vegita, and Bra headed inside Capsule Corp. to join the others, all of them sensing the tension in the situation. Now came the hardest good-byes of all, and Kari wished with all her might that she didn't have to do this.

She turned to face her best friends, and the one she loved so deeply. _I don't think I can do this_, she thought. How could she say good-bye to the people that cared most for her without a guarantee that she would ever see them again? She didn't know how the battle with Kensuke would end. She may defeat him but she could also die in the fight. This may be the last time she would ever see either of them. That thought scared her more than anything, and she knew they sensed the uncertain truth of the situation.

Goten spoke first. "So, you're really leaving. I'm really going to miss you, Kar. Life won't be the same without you here to kick my ass in sparring," he said, laughing shakily. This was the first time he wasn't even able to fake a laugh. Perhaps that was because he felt more like crying.

"Yes, I guess I am. I'm so sorry, Goten. I'll miss you so much…I don't think you know," Kari said, her voice trembling. _Why must we say good-bye? _

"It's not fair," Goten said through clenched teeth. "But I know you'll kick Kensuke's ass. Promise you'll come back?" Goten said, barely able to keep his voice from shaking. 

"I can't do that, Goten. You know I can't. This...this may be good-bye...for good," Kari said, unable to keep the tears back any longer. She rushed forward into his open arms and hugged him fiercely.

"I know. I was just....hoping that you might have changed your mind," Goten said, the tears beginning to fall down his cheeks and clench his throat. 

"Thanks for everything, Goten. Especially...that horrific night," she said, referring to the night of the ball. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, no...problem. Here, I have something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve something he found that night. He withdrew a silver necklace with two interlocking rings and an iridescent sapphire in between them. Her family crest. "I found it that night in the woods. It was broken, so I had it repaired for you. I know how much it means to you."

"Thank you, Goten. This means more than you know," Kari said, fastening the necklace around her neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Kari. I'll always be here if you need me," Goten said. He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her one last time, then headed inside, leaving her with Trunks. He lifted his sleeve to his eyes to wipe the tears that were now coming down in waterfalls.

Kari wiped her eyes and turned to face the good-bye she had been dreading all this time. There was so much she wanted to say, but knew she would be unable to speak once she looked into his eyes. The tears welled up once more as she fell into his open arms, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Trunks, I...I...," she stammered, not knowing what to say to him. She never did know what to say when it came to him.

"Shh, I know," was all he said as he wrapped his arms around her and began to sway back and forth. "We never finished our dance. I want to do that before... you..." he said, but was unable to finish because of the tears streaming down his face. 

And so the couple stood in front of Kari's ship, locked in each other's arms, gently swaying back and forth in the breeze to their own silent music. Kari wrapped her arms tighter around him as the tears rapidly poured down her hot cheeks. She felt glowing warmth on her chest, and knew it was her necklace, gleaming beneath her shirt. She had finally found the one she was destined to love, only to lose him moments later. What a destiny. 

Trunks pulled her tighter against him, not wanting to release her, ever. He had fallen so deeply in love; he would wait until time's end for her return. But he didn't want her to leave at all. He wanted her to stay on Earth, with him, from now until forever. But she had to go. His throat was clenched shut, his stomach was in knots, and his eyes were wet with shed and unshed tears. _Why does it have to be this way? _he pleaded desperately. 

Slowly, the two parted as their hushed melody ended. It was time. 

"Promise you'll come back, for me?" Trunks whispered.

"I promise, for you. I love you, Trunks," Kari said, her throat rapidly closing up. "Here, I want you to have this. It glows whenever the one you love is near," she said, handing him her necklace. "I want you to keep it for me, until I return."

"Kari, I love you," he told her, tilting her chin up to met his, kissing her deeply, both tasting the salt from their tears. 

"Will you wait for me?" she asked, pulling back. 

"I'll wait for as long as it takes," he promised, leaning down to kiss her again. "Good-bye, Kari."

"Good-bye, Trunks. I'll be looking back at you whenever you turn your eyes to the stars," she replied, embracing him one last time before turning and racing into her ship. As she closed the door, she took one last look through the window at him, and she remembered the first night they had met. A tear slid down her cheek and fell from her face to the floor, splattering into thousands of tiny droplets. 

She lifted off, and was gone. 

Trunks watched her ship fly high into the night sky, like a shooting star racing through the atmosphere, and looked at her necklace in his shaking palm. The glowing light of the sapphire was slowly fading with every second she flew farther out into space. Evemtually, it ceased its glow altogether. He gazed up at the night sky and saw the light from her ship was no longer visible. Collapsing to the ground in grief, he began shaking with uncontrollable tears. He felt as if a part of himself had been ripped away, leaving an empty, aching void in its place. But as long as she was out there, he would wait for her to return. Nothing could come between them, not even death. That was something that would never and could never be changed. 

And he knew somehow that it was not good-bye forever. Just for now.

                                                I knew that this moment would come in time

                                                That I'd have to let go and watch you fly

                                                I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside

                                                Are you searching for words that you can't find

                                                Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie

                                                Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye

                                    So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

                                                Hoping that someday you'll come back again

                                                I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday

                                                Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say

                                                I don't want to let you leave this way

                                                I want you to know that I stand right by your side

                                                And I know this may be 

                                                The very last time that we see each other cry

                                                But whatever happens know that I'll...

                                                I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

                                                Hoping that one day you'll come back again

                                                I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday

                                                You'll come back to me

                                                I'll be praying for whatever it's worth

                                                Believing that one day you'll come back to me

                                                I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

                                                Hoping for someday

                                                And I know that this may be

                                                The very last time that we see each other cry                 

                                                But whatever happens know that I'll...

                                                I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

                                                Hoping that one day you'll come back again

                                                I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday

                                                You'll come back to me

                                                I'll be praying for whatever it's worth

                                                Believing that one day you'll come back to me

                                                I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

                                                Hoping for someday

                                                Waiting for someday Believing in someday

                                                Praying for someday, I'll be...

                                                Longing for someday Clinging to someday

                                                Cherishing someday, I'll be...

                                                Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday

                                                Wishing for someday, I'll be...

                                                Living for someday Counting on someday

                                                Knowing that one day...

                                                I will see you                                         

                                                © Blessid Union of Souls, 1999


	19. Wish Upon A Star

Epilogue: Wish Upon A Star

_The nights are so peaceful here: the stars so bright. I can almost see the earth...Almost. _

Kari stood on the balcony wistfully gazing at the dark sky she had come to adore so much. It had been four years since that lamentable good-bye at Capsule Corporation. The war with Tsunia had been over for three years. The Arquinians had been victorious: she had defeated Kensuke, and the planet was slowly recovering. But her people needed a ruler, and she was the only one capable of aptly fulfilling such a role. After all, it was in her blood. 

_I want to return to earth...but…I have a duty to fulfill, _Kari told herself. Why did selflessness have to cause such pain?

"Excuse me, Princess Kari, but the elders are having another dispute. It would be wise on your part to intervene...," Yume announced quietly. The princess's advisor trailed off as she saw Kari gazing up at the inky blackness. She knew exactly what was consuming her friend. It was the same loneliness the princess had been suffering from since her return to Arquinia. 

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"More than you know," Kari replied, not taking her eyes off the heavens. "I know that I will see him again, but why must it hurt so much after all these years? He's probably moved on, but still I come out here every night and look at the stars," Kari explained, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. 

"I don't think he's moved on, Kari," Yume replied softly. She saw her friend's quizzical face. "It wouldn't be easy to move on from someone like you. I know he's looking up at the stars right now, just like you. Soul mates can only be apart in distance, never in spirit or heart."

The old lady then turned and shuffled back inside through the open doors, leaving Kari to her thoughts. 

_I still love you. I will return to you as soon as I can. I promise._

She gathered up a small amount of glowing energy in her palm, and when it was large enough, shot it up into the night sky. A slim possibility, she knew, but she felt if there was even the slightest chance that he might see it, sense it, she would continue trying. The golden ball sailed away from Arquinia like a shooting star through the diamonds sparkling in the night. To Earth.

                                                *           *           *           *           

"Trunks, aren't you going to come in? It's getting chilly outside," Bulma said, stepping out onto the balcony through the sliding glass doors leading to his room. She saw him standing at the stone railing, looking wistfully up at the sky. It had been four years, but every night he still came outside to stare up at those stars. Everyone, including Bulma, had almost given up hope that she would ever return from Arquinia. But Trunks refused to give up. She smiled. "You really believe she's coming back, don't you?"

"I know she is. She promised. That's enough for me," Trunks replied quietly, turning to look at his mother. 

"Well, when she does return, I hope you're still waiting for her. I just hope that she does come back," Bulma said softly, glancing at the millions of sparkling diamonds in the velvet of night. A single tear trailed down her cheek. Before she stepped back through the doors, she turned. "Just don't wait up too long, Trunks." Then he was alone with the moon. 

"I'll wait for as long it takes," he whispered, pulling out her necklace from his jacket pocket. He never went anywhere without it. Turning it over in his hands, he once again sifted through the many memories he had shared with her in their short time together. His heart clenched as he stared at the sapphire.

He held it up to reflect the sullen moonlight. Suddenly, something happened that he hadn't witnessed since that night four long years ago. The necklace began to glow, faintly at first, then more brilliant as the seconds passed. Hoping beyond hope, Trunks looked around and then, seeing no one, peered up at the stars. He saw a shooting star sail directly over him, and smiled as the necklace's glow reached its zenith. Tears shone in his eyes. He knew without a doubt that it was Kari, telling him that she, too, was thinking of that day. Someday. She was coming back. 

_I'll be here waiting, Kari. From now until forever ends._      

                                    There are times

                                    I swear I know you're here

                                    When I forget about my tears

                                    Feeling you my dear

                                    Watching over me

                                    My hopes seek

                                    What the future will bring

                                    When you wrap me in your wings

                                    And take me

                                    Where you are

                                    Where you and I will be together

                                    Once again

                                    We'll be dancing in the moonlight

                                    Just like we used to do

                                    And you'll be smiling back at me

                                    Only then will I be free

                                    When I can be, where you are

                                    And I can see your face

                                    Your kiss I still can taste

                                    Not a memory erased

                                    Oh how I see your star 

                                    Shining down on me

                                    And I'd do anything

                                    If I can just be right there

                                    Where you are

                                    Where you and I will be together 

                                    Once again

                                    We'll be dancing in the moonlight

                                    Just like we used to do

                                    And you'll be smiling back at me

                                    Only then will I be free

                                    Then I will be free

                                    So take me where you are

                                    Now baby there are times selfishly

                                    I'm wishing that you were here with me

                                    So I can wipe the tears from your eyes

                                    And make you see

                                    Every night while you are dreaming

                                    I'm here to guard you from our fall

                                    And anytime I feel alone

                                    I close my eyes and dream of...

                                    Where you are

                                    Where you and I will be together

                                    Once again

                                    We'll be dancing in the moonlight

                                    Just like we used to do

                                    And you'll be smiling back at me

                                    Only then will I be free

                                    Then I will be free

                                    Baby I still believe

                                    Oh I got to believe

                                    I will touch you that sweet day

                                    That you take you me there

                                    Where you are

                                    I still believe

                                    Oh I got to believe

                                    I will touch you that sweet day

                                    That you take me there

                                    Where you are

                                    Oh Oh where you are

                                    I still believe...

                                    Then I will be free

                                    So take me where you are

                                    © Jessica Simpson, 1999


End file.
